Please Love Me
by MelBelle94
Summary: Bella Swan is a rich single mother moving to Forks where she meets Emmett Cullen a poor single father raising his children and siblings with the help of his Aunt and Uncle. Bella meets Emmett and falls in love but will her children come between them? Or will love over come the drama.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please?  
I love them!_

_._

_._

_Summary: Bella Swan is a rich single mother moving to Forks where she meets Emmett Cullen a poor single father raising his children and siblings with the help of his Aunt and Uncle. Bella meets Emmett and falls in love but will her children come between them? Or will love over come the drama._

_._

_._

_Chapter One; _

Isabella Swan walked through the front door of the large twelve bedroom home she had purchased less than twenty four hours ago to see the first living room almost set up.  
Her decision to move to Forks had been made no more than forty eight hours ago and in that time she'd set up a elementary school teaching job and brought a house.

Bella had moved to Forks simply to have a less high profiled life – she wanted to settle down a little more and avoid the spotlight of owning restaurants and hotels, a baseball team.

Getting a job, a smaller job that would impact the life of young children had made her feel important and needed in a community – instead of just been Isabella Swan one of the world richest women.

"Mum! Mum!"

Bella was snapped out of her thoughts as her twelve year old daughter came barging into the room.  
Amelia's dark brown hair was sway furiously behind her back in waves – she wore a light baby blue sundress that came down to her knees – but while it was tighter at the top it was flowing at the bottom.

"Honey – what's wrong?" Bella asked her daughter slightly concerned by the sound in Amelia's voice.

"My Roxy thongs – I can't find them anywhere! Seriously mum didn't all of my stuff get shipped?" Amelia asked dramatically as she glanced up at Bella while her deep brown eyes shining.  
When Amelia had found out they were moving to Forks – Bella couldn't believe the reaction she had gotten. Amelia had thought the world was ending – because she had to leave her school, her friends and her childhood home – to come to a place she didn't know existed and had no friends.

"Sweetheart – I'm sure there here somewhere, go check that box over there" Bella said pointing to the box in the far corner of the living room and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Fine – but I need those thongs!" Amelia said and Bella nodded – trying to control the laughter she was holding in – her daughter's dramatic outbursts amused her.

Walking up the flight of stairs Bella could hear the sound of laughter coming from the closest bedroom – stepping closer to the doorway Bella could see her youngest daughter twirling around the centre of the room.  
Madelyn's dark brown hair was flying around her face in loose curls and her white sundress was fanning out around her as she spun around.

"What are you doing darling?" Bella asked her youngest and Madelyn stopped spinning as she turned around and smiled at her mother.

"I love my new room mummy, it has the biggest closest" Eight year old Maddie said with a smile as she ran over to her mother. "But I want my own bathroom mummy" Maddie said and Bella laughed.

"Darling there are eleven other rooms to choose from – ten of those have privet bathrooms, I'm sure you can pick another bedroom" Bella said as she brushed the curls from her daughters face.

"I suppose – when will the painters be getting here? I want purple, my bedroom to be painted purple" Madelyn clarified and Bella sighed – her baby had grown up so quickly, she was so smart and much more mature for her age then Bella would have liked.

"They will be here in an hour darling – you should go pick a room Maddie" Bella said as she kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too mummy" Madelyn said as she turned around and run from the room.

Bella sighed as she closed the door to that particular bedroom – Madelyn was her youngest but one of the more mature.  
Bella remembered the day she told Maddie they were moving and the while her siblings had kicked up a fuss Maddie had simply hugged Bella and assured her mother that whatever made her happy was fine.

Walking across the hall she knocked on the door opening it slowly to see her fourteen year old son lying on the ground staring at the roof.  
He's dark brown hair was tussled around and he was wearing black jeans – a white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Hey sweetie – everything alright with the room?" Bella asked and Nicholas glanced over towards the door.

"Yeah its fine" Nick said shortly and Bella sighed. "When's my furniture getting brought up? I want my Xbox" Nick said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Later – Nicholas you understand I only want what's best for you right?" Bella asked and Nick grunted.

"Whatever, moving here is not what's best. Now just get out" Nick shouted as he looked down at his phone ignoring her.

Bella sighed as she closed the door and then leant on it – she knew Nicholas would take it harder after all he was a teenager and he had a life but she hadn't expected him to be acting like this.

_X_

Bella Swan walked into Forks elementary school with Maddie – she'd taken Nicholas and Amelia to the middle school thou Nick had sulked and protested the whole time not wanting to go and Amelia had whined and jumped out of the car as soon as they reached the gates not wanting to be seen with her mother.

Madelyn thou was currently walking beside her holding her hand and taking in her surroundings.

"What grade are you teaching mummy?" Maddie asked and Bella glanced down at her little angel.

"I am going to be teaching first grade darling – down the hall from your class" Bella explained to her and Maddie nodded.

"Okay but mummy – why do you need to get a job?" Madelyn asked and Bella sighed – her children new how rich they were and she knew this question would be popping up sooner or later.

"Because my darling – I want to fit in, now you go and have a good day and I'll see you later" Bella said as she pattered Maddie's head but she noticed her daughter didn't move.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss mummy?" Maddie asked and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You want one?" Bella asked confused – her other two children had utterly refused and now she was being asked for one.

"Yes" Madelyn said and Bella smiled as she leaned down and kissed her daughters cheek.

"I love you" Bella whispered in Maddie's ear.

"I love you more" Maddie said cheekily as she ran off in the direction of the playground.

_X_

Bella smiled as she glanced out the window of her classroom to see parents dropping there children of kissing and hugging them – wishing them luck on their first day back at school for the year.  
Bella remembered when she dropped Amelia off for her first day at school – it seemed to be so long ago now.  
When she had dropped Maddie off for her first day of school – how her littlest angel had cried.  
Sadly she hadn't been there for Nicholas's first day of school – he hadn't come to live with her until he was already seven.

"Excuse me?" Bella snapped out of her thoughts and put on a soft smile as she spun around to face the doorway – to see a big musclier man standing in the doorway – he looked like a massive football player – but he was holding a little boys hand and looking at her with a shy grin.

"Sorry – how can I help you?" Bell asked kindly as she motioned for them to step forward into the class room.

"Well this is my sons first day of school – he's a little bit shy and doesn't make friends easily, I just wanted to make sure he made it inside okay – I'm Emmett Cullen by the way" Emmett said and Bella gave a genuine smile as she crouched down in front of the little boy who was leaning into Emmett – he had blonde hair and big blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and light blue denim overalls – with white sneakers.  
Bella noticed how the clothes were slightly worn and so where the sneakers but she chose to let it slide for the moment.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Bella asked and the little boy curled further into his father.

"Parker Emmett Cullen" Parker said and Bella smiled as the little boy gave his whole name.

"Well hi Parker – I'm Miss Bella, I'm the new teacher here and todays my first day as well – do you think we could be friends?" Bella asked and the little boy perked up a little.

"First day?" Parker asked and Bella nodded in reassurance. "Okay we can be friends" Parker said and Bella smiled.

"Great – how about you go and put your bag over there" Bella said as she pointed towards the hooks and Parker nodded slowly as he let go of Emmett's hand and slowly took his bag over to the hooks.

"Thanks for that" Emmett said and Bella shrugged.

"It's no problem, it's my job after all" Bella said with a tinkering laugh as she held out her hand. "Bella Swan – your sons teacher" Bella said as Emmett took her hand.

"Nice too meet you Miss Bella" Emmett said with a wink as he took his hand back. "If there is any issues please don't hesitate to call me, Parker is my second youngest – it's hard to let them grow up" Emmett said quickly before shutting his mouth afraid he was rambling.

"Oh I know – my youngest is in her third year of school, they grow up quickly" Bella said and Emmett nodded.

"I know – anyway I should be going, thank-you again Miss Bella" Emmett said as he waved at Parker who waved back shyly.

"No worries at all Mr Cullen" Bella said and Emmett smiled.

"Please call me Emmett" Emmett said as he left the class room.

_X_

Emmett sighed as he walked out of the classroom – Bella Swan, her name sounded so soothing to him – so lovely.  
But it wasn't just the name it was her – she was beautiful, the way her dark brown hair flowed down her back in loose curls and the way her white dress clung to her body.

Thou Emmett was adamant she would never be interested in him – he was unemployed and had a large family one he was hardly able to provide for.  
He was living in a rundown house with all his children, his Aunt and Uncle, brother and his girlfriend and sister and her boyfriend – it was cramped.  
They all were either unemployed or had a little amount of income – he knew Bella could never be interested in someone like him.

"Daddy! Listen to me" Emmett shook out of his thoughts and put on a small smile as he glanced down at his little girl – his youngest.  
Three year old Ruthie was standing in front of him stomping her foot – she wore light blue faded jeans and a light green t-shirt with a dancing monkey on it – they were dotation clothes. Her dirty blonde hair was in ringlets and tied into a ponytail that was on the top of her head.

"Sorry sweetie – what did you say?" Emmett asked and Ruthie frowned as she stomped her foot.

"I want to go home" Ruthie shouted and Emmett gave her a scolding look.

"Don't shout – so say it again" Emmett scolded and Ruthie smiled meekly.

"I sorry – can we go home daddy?" Ruthie asked politely and Emmett nodded.

"Yes we can sweetie" Emmett said as he glanced down and picked her up swing her onto his shoulder.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think  
Emmett?  
Emmett's life?  
Emmett's children?  
How many children does he have? _

_Bella?  
Bella's life?  
Bella's children? _

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Pretty Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Two; _

Bella couldn't get Emmett out of her mind – he was constantly there with a shy smile on his face.  
She couldn't help but feel attracted to him – each day as he came to drop his son off at school he'd smile at her softly and give a small wave.

Parker thou she couldn't get him to open up – talk about his father or his family, he wouldn't take about where he lived and he always came to school in the same clothes.  
Bella was worried and she did want to find more out about not only Parker but Emmett as well.

Walking down the flight of stairs she stepped into the front living room to see Nicholas and Amelia surfing the web on their laptops and Madelyn who playing a game on her ipad.

"I have to pop out to the shops – would you like to come with?" Bella asked her children and Maddie glanced up with a big smile.

"I want to come" Maddie shouted as she scrambled off the floor – both Nick and Amelia closed their laptops and shrugged.

"Yeah I need to get a need Xbox game" Nick said as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"And I want a new cardigan for school" Amelia said as she slipped on her Roxy thongs.

"Alright lets go then" Bella said as she locked up the house.  
People around probably thought her children were spoilt brats and at times they were but she liked to provide things for her children where she could because growing up she didn't have anything.  
So while she knew how people might look at her and her children – she didn't care because she knew they were good children.

_X_

There last stop was the supermarket and Bella was surprised when Nicholas offered to push the shopping cart.  
They needed to stock of all sorts of food as they hadn't shopped in a while.

"Mummy – can we get some strawberry ice-cream?" Maddie asked as they proceeded to walk down the lollies isle.  
Nick and Amelia threw in all kinds of things they wanted – Bella glanced down at the cart and wasn't looking up and she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry" Bella said as she glanced up to see Emmett looking at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it Miss Bella, how are you today?" Emmett asked kindly and Bella smiled friendly blushing a little.

"I am good, how are you Emmett?" Bella asked as Maddie came over shoving a tub of ice-cream in Bella's hands.

"Strawberry – but Amelia wanted chocolate as well" Maddie said dramatically and Bella smiled but shrugged.

"That's fine Maddie – now I would like you to meet someone. Emmett this is my youngest daughter Madelyn – Maddie this is Mr Cullen" Bella said with a proud grin and Emmett smiled down at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Madelyn – you can call me Emmett" Emmett said as he reached out to shake Maddie's hand – Maddie took it and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Emmett" Maddie said just as a little girl came running up and tugged on Emmett's hand.

"Daddy – can I get this princess barbie?" Ruthie asked excitedly and Emmett glanced down with a sad smile – blushing slightly.  
He knew half his secret would come out right now in front of Bella as he told his little girl she couldn't have the toy she was holding.  
It would crush Ruthie to know she wouldn't be able to get this doll even though she wanted it so bad.

"Honey we talked about this, you can't get the doll" Emmett said as he crouched down in front of Ruthie – noticing how his daughters expression immediately saddened.

"Oh – okay then daddy" Ruthie said as she went to turn around but Maddie quickly reached out for the barbie box.

"Can I have that please?" Maddie asked and Ruthie glanced at the girl in front of her.

"Madelyn" Bella said as she put a hand on her daughters shoulder but Maddie frowned as she shrugged her mother off.

"Are you Mr Emmett's daughter?" Maddie asked and Ruthie nodded as she played with the box in her hand shyly. "I'm Madelyn – what's your name?" Maddie asked and Ruthie glanced the girl in front of her.

"I'm Ruthie" Ruthie said and Maddie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ruthie – could I please have that box you're carrying?" Maddie asked and Ruthie frowned unsure if she wanted to let it go – but knowing she wouldn't be able to have it anyway she gave it to Madelyn gently.

"There you go" Ruthie said and Maddie could see the tears evident in the little girls eyes.

"Thank-you, maybe we could be friends?" Maddie asked and Ruthie nodded slowly.

"Okay" Ruthie said softly as Maddie placed the barbie in the shopping cart.

"Emmett would you like to introduce me?" Bella asked with a bright smile trying to move away from the subject of the barbie – she was unsure of what had suddenly gotten into Maddie but she would figure they would talk about it later.

"Yes – Ruthie I would like you to meet Miss Bella, she is Parkers teacher" Emmett said as he encouraged his little girl forward – his heart was still breaking as he had told her she couldn't have the barbie.  
He hated that he didn't have a job and couldn't afford to give his children the essentials let alone the toys they wanted.

"It's nice to meet you Ruthie" Bella said as she smiled softly at the little girl. "Those are my other two children – Amelia and Nicholas" Bella said as she tilted her head in the direction of the two children who were flipping through magazines.

"Dad – Nanna needs you" Emmett glanced over to see his son standing in the middle of two isles – before turning to Bella apologetically.

"I would like to stay and talk but I really should be going. It was nice to see you again Bella and nice to meet you Madelyn" Emmett said as he turned and walked away pulling Ruthie gently along.

_X_

Bella was unsure of what had gotten into Madelyn after Emmett and Ruthie had left to finish their shopping the young girl had dragged Bella over to the toy section of the store and started to pick out a few barbie dolls and a barbie car – claiming she wanted a big barbie bag as well.  
Bella was unsure but had brought the items and for the last half an hour Madelyn had been in her room doing something.

Amelia came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen were Bella was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Mum?" Amelia questioned and Bella glanced up with a soft smile.

"Yes sweetheart?" Bella questioned and Amelia smiled.

"Your friend – that one you were talking to today, do you like him?" Amelia asked curiously and Bella frowned.

"Of course Am – he's a very nice guy" Bella said and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I mean then more than a friend – I saw the way you looked at him mum" Amelia said and Bella sighed.  
She couldn't be more then friends with Emmett – as much as she would like to be.  
They both had responsibilities and her life was just too complicated.

"Yes – but there is nothing there" Bella said opting to not lie to her daughter completely – she tried to be as honest as she could with all her children.

"Mummy – can we go now?" Maddie asked as she came into the kitchen and Bella looked at her daughter confused.

"Where darling?" Bella asked and Maddie sighed dramatically.

"To Ruthie's house mummy, now come on we have to go now" Maddie said as she headed towards the garage – Bella sighed but got up collecting her handbag and purse.

"Will you be okay with Nicholas?" Bella asked and Amelia shrugged.

"We are old enough to be home alone mum" Amelia whined and Bella smiled as she made her way to the garage.

"Be good"

_X_

When they arrived at Emmett's house Bella was hit with the emotions of concern and sadness as she glanced at the house it front of her.  
It was a white weather board house with a green roof – it looked to be a small house and was quiet run down.  
Thou the garden seemed to be as maintained as possible.

"Is this the house mummy?" Maddie asked and she climbed out the front door of the black Volvo.

"Yes darling" Bella said softly as they walked up to the front door of the house – Bella pulled opened the worn wire fly screen door which had a tear straight down the middle of it and knocked softly on the wooden door which was a faded white colour.

"Coming" Bella heard a female voice call and she began mentally scolding herself for feeling like Emmett could be single.  
But when the door opened to reveal a soft looking older woman Bella immediately calmed knowing this could easily be Emmett's mother.  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked and Bella nodded slowly.

"I hope so – is this Emmett Cullen's house?" Bella asked and the woman nodded slowly.

"Yes I'm Esme Cullen – how could I help you?" Esme asked and Bella smiled.

"My daughter met Ruthie today and she was wondering if she could have a few moments to talk to the little girl?" Bella asked and Esme nodded as she opened the door wider.

"Of course – please come in the whole family is out back" Esme said as she dust off the worn apron and motioned towards the back door.  
Bella held Madelyn's hand she navigated herself through the house noticing how there seemed to be a bed set up in the middle of the living room and not much furniture scattered around.  
Standing in the back doorway Bella smiled as she saw the scene in front of her.

Emmett was sitting on the back porch talking to a white hair male – who if she took a guess would have to be his father. There was a bronze hair male with them and a small pixie like girl – which Bella immediately thought were siblings – thou there were two blonde haired people who were chatting away at the far end of the porch – she was a little unsure of how to place them.  
And then there were the children – Parker was chasing young Ruthie around the tree in the backyard – it looked to the be only thing really there as the backyard was quiet empty.

Bella couldn't help but smile softly at the scene in front of her they looked like a happy family spending quietly time together – something that rarely happened in her house hold.

"Miss Bella" Emmett said suddenly and Bella quickly glanced over to him – to see that he was immediately standing up and walking towards her.

"Hello again Emmett – I hope we aren't intruding" Bella said and Emmett immediately shook his head as he raised his hand and rubbed it over his curly hair awkwardly.

"Of course not – can I ask what brings you buy?" Emmett asked and Bella smiled.

"Yes – Maddie would like to give Ruthie a present" Bella said as Madelyn stepped out of the doorway with the big barbie bag.  
Emmett glanced down at Maddie with a shocked expression and Maddie took it the wrong way immediately.

"I'm sorry – I thought Ruthie would like a present" Maddie said and Emmett quickly shook out of his state.

"Don't be sorry sweetie, I'm sure she would love it" Emmett said as he gave Madelyn a soft smile and turned around to Ruthie. "Ruthie – come up here for a moment" Emmett called and as he waited for his daughter he glanced at Bella. "Bella I would like you to meet my Uncle Carlisle – my sister Alice, my brother Edward and the Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper" Emmett said and Bella smiled politely as nodded to them.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Bella said as Ruthie came bouncing up the stairs.

"Yes daddy?" Ruthie asked and Emmett motioned to Madelyn.

"I think Madelyn would like to talk to you" Emmett said to his youngest daughter and Ruthie smiled brightly as she turned to Maddie.  
Emmett knew how excited the little girl had gotten when Madelyn had offered to be her friend in the store.  
Emmett couldn't afford kindergarten so Ruthie didn't have any friends and it meant a lot that Maddie wanted to be her friend.

"Hi Madelyn" Ruthie said showing a toothy grin and Maddie smiled.

"Hi Ruthie – I have something for you, I wanted to get you a present because we are friends now" Maddie said as she held the bag out to Ruthie and the young girl took it carefully and placed it on the ground in front of her.  
Maddie stepped back and Bella wrapped her arms around Madelyn's shoulders as they watched the young girl dig through the bag.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" Ruthie squealed in delight as she pulled the barbie she had wanted from the store from the bag – holding it up so everyone could see. "Daddy Madelyn got me this many barbies and a barbie car" Ruthie said as she held up four fingers and Emmett looked slightly stunned as he took the box from Ruthie.

"Oh that's great – what do you have to say?" Emmett asked as Ruthie turned to Maddie and Bella.

"Thank-you so much!" Ruthie gushed as she ran up and hugged them both – Bella couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome sweetie" Bella said as she patted Ruthie's head and Maddie smiled brightly.

Parker came running up the porch and immediately broke out in a grin when he saw Bella.

"Miss Bella" Parker said and Bella smiled down at her young student.

"Hi Parker – how are you?" Bella asked and Parker shrugged.

"I'm okay" Parker said and Emmett ruffled his sons hair affectionately.

"Madelyn, I would like you to meet my son Parker" Emmett said as he pulled Parker in front of him.

"Nice to meet you" Maddie said as she looked at Ruthie and then at her mum. "Mummy can we stay for a little while? I want to play with Ruthie" Maddie said and Bella smiled slightly.

"Is that alright with you Emmett?" Bella asked and Em nodded slowly as he glanced down at Ruthie.

"Yeah – I'm sure Ruthie would love that" Emmett said and Maddie smiled brightly.

"We can't stay for long – I left Am and Nick home" Bella reminded her youngest but the little girl shrugged.

"Okay mummy" Maddie said.

_X_

Emmett and Bella sat on the back porch in a comfortable silence watching Maddie and Ruthie play with the barbie's.  
Bella was quiet proud of how patient Maddie was being as she played with the three year old – she was smiling and listening as Ruthie explained what she wanted the dolls to do.

"Madelyn is a bright little one" Emmett commented and Bella glanced over with a slight proud smile.

"Yes – still loves to spend time with me unlike Amelia and Nicholas" Bella joked and Emmett cracked a grin.

"I guess I'm lucky that we are such a close family" Emmett said and Bella nodded.

"You're a close family – it's wonderful" Bella said – she envied what they had, because she didn't have that with her children.

"Yeah well we all live here so it's kind of hard not to be close" Emmett said and Bella just nudged him with her arm. "But I'm sure your husband and you spend time together" Emmett said and Bella laughed.

"Oh I'm not married – it's just me and the kids, how about yourself?" Bella asked and Emmett grimaced as he glanced back at Ruthie.

"Just the kids and I, and my brother and sister plus the Hales - I have custody of them as my parents passed away. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle help out a lot though" Emmett said and Bella smiled slightly – she wasn't excited Emmett was alone but she was excited that he was available.

"Maybe we could grab a bite to eat one day" Bella said casually and Emmett looked slightly shocked.

"You want to grab a bite to eat with me?" Emmett asked and Bella giggled at his shocked expression and raised eyebrows.

"I think that's what I said" Bella teased lightly. "Say tomorrow for dinner around six?" Bella said with a smile.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think; _

_Bella and Emmett dating? _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please?  
I love them.  
Also Note that this story was once on my other account, I didn't steal this story. I simply just changed accounts._

_._

_._

_Chapter Three; _

Bella Swan walked into the living room at the front of her house – she was dressed in a royal blue strapless dress what clung to her body hugging her curves tightly showing off her amazing figure – she wore shiny black pump high heels and carried a black clutch bag – her dark brown hair hung loosely down her back in lose curls.

Bella wasn't afraid to admit she was looking forward to this date – this date with a wonderful man.  
It made her feel better knowing he was going out with her without knowing how much money she had – most guys just wanted to date her once they found out how rich she was.  
But Emmett he seemed to be more genuine and was yet to figure any of that out.

Nicholas was spread out on the couch flicking threw the tv channels when he noticed his mum standing in the doorway ready for her date – he didn't even acknowledge her.  
He didn't understand why she felt the need to date again – to find a man, when all the others she'd date previously before moving to Forks were jerks simply after the money.  
He knew Amelia felt the same way – she didn't want her mother dating anyone; she was happy knowing that at the moment the only important people in her mother's life were the children.

"Nick sweetie, are you sure you'll be okay to look after Am and Maddie?" Bella asked softly but she noticed the way her son didn't even turn to her.

"We'll be fine" Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders and Bella sighed.

"Okay – you have my number and I left Emmett's home number on the counter in the kitchen. Esme – Emmett's Aunt said you could call her if you have any trouble" Bella said and Nick groaned.

"Whatever – just go" Nick said and Bella frowned as Maddie came barging into the room in her purple princess pyjamas, purple dressing gown that was open, black ugg boots and her hair braided to one side.

"Are you leaving now mummy?" Maddie asked as she reached forward and hugged Bella around the waist.

"Yes sweetheart – now you be a good girl for Nick and I will be home later tonight" Bella said as she kissed Maddie's forehead. "I love you baby girl" Bella said and Maddie smiled.

"I love you more" Maddie said with a giggle as she ran straight over to Nick – jumping up onto the couch she cuddled into Nick's side.  
It amazed Bella how Nicholas could be so short with her and rude but as soon as it came to Madelyn he was a big softy.  
With Amelia they fought but he was also very protective of her.

"See ya mum" Amelia said as she walked into the room and flopped down on the couch next to her siblings immediately laying her head on Maddie's lap.  
Bella stood for a moment taking in the scene in front of her – her three children cuddled up together, before she sighed and turned around leaving the house.

_X_

Pulling into Emmett's driveway she noticed how the house was dark and it seemed to be as thou there was no lighting on.  
Bella knew there was something going on in the Cullen household – something she didn't know yet but hoped Emmett would tell her as they got to know each other better.

Approaching the front door she opened the wire fly screen door and raised her hand to knock gently on the wooden door – it was opened almost immediately by Esme and three year old Ruthie who stood a few steps behind her Aunt.

"Bella please come in" Esme said warmly and Bella smiled softly.

"Hello again Esme, how are you today?" Bella asked immediately noticing that both Ruthie and Esme were wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"I'm well Bella. Emmett will be ready shortly, he is just getting out of the shower" Esme said and Bella smiled.

"That's fine Esme. Hi Ruthie, how are you?" Bella asked and Ruthie smiled shyly as she glanced at Bella.

"I'm good Miss Bella, you look very pretty" Ruthie said and Bella laughed.

"Why thank-you sweetheart, you're such a beautiful girl yourself" Bella said and Ruthie blushed bright red at the sound of being complimented.

"Miss Bella" Parker cheered as he ran into the small kitchen where Bella was standing with Esme and Ruthie.  
Parker was wearing his usual faded overalls and white t-shirt as he slung his arms around Bella's waist hugging her tightly.

"Hello Parker – how are you today precious?" Bella asked as she ruffled his blonde hair causing him to laugh and grin up at her cheekily.

"I'm great – today I went to the park and played on the swings, you should have seen me I swung so high Miss Bella – higher then Jasper!" Parker said enthusiastically and Bella laughed as she saw how excited he was.

"Higher then Jasper? Wow you must be getting really good" Bella said with excitement as she saw Parkers face brighten a whole lot more.

"I am" Parker said proudly and Esme laughed gently as she smiled at her nephews softly.

"Children how about letting Bella get comfortable in the lounge room as she waits for your father" Esme said kindly as she ushered everyone into the living room – Bella smiled at Esme fondly as she took a seat on the dark fabric couch.

Alice and Jasper were lounging on the floor working on homework, they smiled at her as she entered but turned quickly back to their work.

"Rosalie and Edward are out at the moment and so is Carlisle, they are collecting firewood" Esme said with a soft smile. "So it looks as though you're stuck with my company" Esme said and Bella just smiled.

"Oh Esme please – your wonderful to talk to" Bella said as Parker tried to nudge his way on her lap.

"Parker" Esme scolded but Bella just laughed.

"Esme it's no worry" Bella said as she helped Parker onto her lap. "They grow up so fast – I know my children have" Bella said and Esme nodded.

"I agree it feels like yesterday that my sister had Emmet and now he has children of his own" Esme said and Bella nodded, she realised that Esme must have been close to her sister.

"He has such beautiful children thou" Bella commented and Esme smiled fondly at her nephew and niece. "How old are the other children if I may ask?" Bella asked kindly and Esme smiled.

"Oh of course, you know Emmett is twenty nine. His brother Edward is fourteen, Rosalie is thirteen. Alice, Jasper would you like to tell Bella how old you are?" Esme said proudly and Bella smiled fondly.

"I'm twelve Miss Bella" Alice said shyly and Jasper glanced over the top of her head.

"I'm thirteen Miss Bella" Jasper said and Bella nodded.

"Teenage years, how wonderful they were" Bella murmured and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Miss Bella – you look pretty" Ruthie said quietly as she stood up from her seat.

"Thank-you Ruthie" Bella said as she opened her arms and hugged Ruthie tightly before pulling back and tapping the little girls nose. "You're beautiful" Bella said and Ruthie giggled.

Hearing the comments coming from Ruthie's mouth it made Bella wonder sometimes if she had done something wrong while raising her children.

"Where's Maddie Miss Bella?" Ruthie asked as she climbed up onto the arm of the couch.

"She is at home with her brother and sister" Bella said and Parker frowned as he tugged on Bella's fingers causing her to look at him.

"You have more kids?" Parker asked innocently and Bella nodded.

"Yes I do – I have Nicholas, Amelia and Madelyn" Bella said with a smile and Parker nodded slowly.

"Bella" Emmett said softly and Bella glanced up a bright smile immediately gracing her lips.

Instead of wearing his usual clothes – Emmett was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white tartan shirt that showed off his muscles – he was wearing a pair of black leather shoes and his hair was wet for the shower he'd just had.

"You look beautiful" Emmett complimented and Bella blushed slightly.

"Thank-you, you look great Emmett" Bella said as she helped Parker down off her lap and stood up.

"Thanks" Emmett said as he blushed slightly – Ruthie immediately crawled off the couch and hugged her father.

"See you later daddy – will you have fun?" Ruthie asked and Emmett nodded slowly.

"Of course I will – now you be good for Aunt Esme, all of you" Emmett said as he leaned down and kissed Ruthie on the head – ruffling Parker's hair and then Jaspers before walking over and kissing both Alice and his Aunt on the cheek. "I love you all" Emmett said as he offered his arm to Bella. "Ready?" Emmett asked and Bella nodded as she waved good- bye to the children.

"Bye kids and of course Esme, have a good night" Bella said as she took Emmett's arm and followed him to the door.

Emmett glanced at Bella's Volvo as they exited the house – his eyes were wide open and Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

"Would you like to drive Emmett?" Bella asked and Emmett glanced down at her and shook his head.

"I can't – it's your car, thanks for the offer thou" Emmett said softly and Bella shrugged as he put the keys in the palm of his hand and smiled.

"I insist"

_X_

When they were finally seated in the small Chinese restaurant Bella looked at Emmett and saw him blushing slightly as he looked menu and Bella decided to start the conversation as they were at the moment sitting in silence.

"Did you like the car?" Bella asked and Emmett immediately glanced up over the menu to smile at her.

"Yes – I have always wanted a Volvo, well I want a jeep but my second choice is a Volvo" Emmett said and Bella couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his voice.

"I see, I don't have a jeep but I have a couple of different types of cars maybe you could come check them out sometime?" Bella asked and Emmett nodded slowly.

"Yeah that would be great – it was really thoughtful of Madelyn to bring those barbies over for Ruthie, I just wanted to say thank-you, she has had Ali and Rose playing with her all day" Emmett said with a bright smile and Bella smiled back.

"It was no problem – it was all Maddie's idea, it was one of those moments when you know you've brought your kids up well. Which by the way your kids are adorable, such wonderful children" Bella commented and Emmett grinned widely.

"Thanks – there my mini me's" Emmett said and Bella laughed.

"Yes especially young Parker" Bella commented and Emmett nodded.

"What can I say? I teach my son well" Emmett said with a chuckle. "But how about your children – Nicholas and Amelia? And of course Madelyn" Emmett said and Bella laid down the menu sensing they would talk before eating.

"Well Nick is fourteen and he's into football and Xbox games" Bella said with a laugh. "Amelia is twelve and into shopping" Bella said with a roll of her eyes causing Emmett to chuckle. "And Maddie is my baby – she's eight" Bella said and Emmett nodded though he had a curious look in his eyes.

"You had children young" Emmett said and Bella immediately frowned causing Emmett to back track. "So did I – I mean anything by that, I had custody of my siblings at eighteen. I didn't have Parker until I was twenty three and Ruthie was born when I was twenty six" Emmett said and Bella nodded in relief.  
She had never told anyone about the birth of Amelia – she just wanted to be able to trust someone before she told them about it and even though she had only known Emmett a short while she was already trusting him with her everything.  
But did she trust him enough to tell him about the birth of Amelia?

Bella must have been quiet for too long as Emmett began talking once more.

"Bella I want to tell you a few things about myself – you know only what you see and I want you to know me a little more deeply so you can decide whether you actually want to be with me – because to be honest not many women would" Emmett said and Bella reached across and took his hand in hers.

"You could tell me anything Emmett and nothing would make me want to run – you are such a lovely man, so kind hearted" Bella said and Emmett blushed as he smiled shyly.

"Well first you should know Parker and Ruthie have different mothers" Emmett said as he took a deep breath. "There was a woman named Angela I fell in love with her the moment I met her we were twenty one, I know many people don't think you can love at first sight but I did I found her and she meant the world to me instantly. You need to know my family hasn't always lived where we are now, we used to live outside on the skirts of Forks in a bigger house – it was there that Angela and I were one night and things got a little bit heated – after that we found out she was pregnant, we were twenty three and I was already raising my siblings and the twins. We welcomed Parker Emmett Cullen into the world not long after that" Emmett said as he began playing with Bella's fingers. "My Aunt and Uncle were supportive as Angela died during the birth, I had Edward who was eight, the twins seven and Ali six. I couldn't do it all on my own so Carlisle and Esme moved into the house to help" Emmett said as he quickly reached for his glass of water and took a gulp.

"Oh Emmett – I'm so sorry" Bella said softly as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Emmett's hand.

"It's okay – I have had a while to come to terms with things and I have moved on" Emmett said as he placed the glass back on the table. "I meet Tanya when I was twenty five – my Aunt and Uncle didn't like her but I wouldn't listen to them. Edward was ten, the twins nine and Alice eight. Parker was just two and I thought they needed a mother a female to look up to, I married Tanya six months after we began dating not knowing she was already pregnant – we welcomed Ruthie Elizabeth Cullen into the world four months later. I really thought she was happy but she began to detach herself after the birth. Tanya decided to leave but she wanted to take Ruthie with her, I couldn't let her do that – I couldn't let her take one of my children" Emmett said as he draw in a deep breath and ran his fingers over Bella's knuckles. "It cost my family everything we had – she took all our money, our house, cars – she got my Uncle demoted at work, she got me fired. It was the worst time of my life we had just enough money to settle in the house we own now but my Uncle earns very little and I haven't been able to get employed since then, the kids gets bullied at school because I can't afford to give them the things other children have. Bella my family has nothing, we don't have a car – sometimes we can't pay bills or even afford food – I'm just Emmett and I have six children who miss out on opportunities because I can't provide for them" Emmett said sadly as he blushed and looked down at the table.

Bella couldn't help but sit in silence and digest the information – she honestly knew something was going on in the Cullen household but she never expected it to be anything like this.  
She couldn't help but feel for not only Emmett and the children but for the whole family – for the trauma they have had to endure and the opportunities they have missed out on.

How could one man go through so much and still be standing strong? To raise the children on his own? Well raised children.  
But also to know that he'd lost the love of his life and then had been destroyed by another manipulative woman.

"Emmett, I honestly don't know what to say except please understand I'm not going to run away because of the life you live. You're a wonderful man Emmett and I would be honoured to be in your presence. Losing the love of your life and then being utterly bind sighted by Tanya, you have gone through so much Emmett and you are still such a kind hearted man – so if it's alright with you we will continue this dinner" Bella said and Emmett smiled goofily at her as he reached forward and brushed his hand down her cheek.

"Thank-you for not running Bella" Emmett said softly and Bella shook her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Bella whispered as she took a deep breath. "I should tell you a bit about myself since you told me all about you" Bella said and Emmett shook his head.

"Please don't feel like you need to tell me anything" Emmett said but Bella smiled softly.

"I want to" Bella murmured as she gripped his hand. "First you should know I didn't come from a very well off family – I was rather poor growing up and did some really stupid things but I never asked for what happened on fifteenth birthday" Bella said as she took a deep breath and Emmett held her hand gently as it shook in his grasp. "I was raped that day while I was out at the local park, I had my daughter Amelia Grace Swan nine months later" Bella said as she broke down crying, Emmett immediately moved around the booth and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Bella, I have you" Emmett whispered soothingly as Bella clung to him sobbing – eventually calming down enough to pull back and smile at him softly.

"I'm sorry" Bella said softly but Emmett waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine Bella – take your time. I'm sorry you had to go through that, you say I'm strong so that must make you incredible" Emmett said and Bella giggled.

"Not so much" Bella said as she grabbed his hand again. "When Amelia was four I meet a man, I thought he loved me I really did, but when I found out I was pregnant he ran far away I guess I hadn't heard from him in eight years – Madelyn Sky was born and a year later when Amelia was five and Maddie was one we got a new neighbour across the hall. We lived in a hotel in the penthouse – I'll explain that in a minute. Nicholas was seven and from the moment I meet him and his parents I could tell something was wrong, it turns out his parents were both drug addicts – his father killed his mother one night and as I know his father is still in prison for life and I took Nicholas Charles in immediately – it was then I found out his parents hadn't given birth in a hospital and the authority's didn't know he existed, he didn't have a name. I was twenty years old – I had a seven year old with a traumatic background, a jealous five year old and a little one year old" Bella said calmly and Emmett looked shocked.

He couldn't believe not only what Bella had gone through but Nicholas and the girls as well.  
How could someone rape a child? How did Bella cope?  
But Nicholas – how did he deal with knowing what his father did to his mother? How could any child cope with knowing? But to not even have a name for seven years – no life, that's what broke Emmett's heart.

"I'm sorry Bella for everything you have been through" Emmett said softly as he leaned over and kissed her head softly.

"It's okay Emmett I have come to terms with everything, I have had many years to come to terms" Bella said as she reached up and brushed her hand over his cheek. "But I also have something else to tell you – please don't think I kept this from you on purpose" Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Bella whatever it is it will not change the way I look at you" Emmett reassured and Bella nodded slowly.

"Emmett – my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I own the Envy line of hotels, the Nicholas line of restaurants, Amelia and Madelyn children's and the Isabella Marie fashion line, I own the Cubs baseball team as well" Bella said slowly and she watched carefully as she saw the change of emotions roll through Emmett's eyes.

Bella expected an outburst of anger or even disbelief but instead she got an understanding look.

Emmett did understand why she hadn't told him – it was because she wanted to know if someone could like her without knowing about the money, just like her for her.

"I understand Bella, I do I don't want you to explain it to me. I know you need to find someone who loves you without the money" Emmett said as he kissed the side of her head once more.

"I just want you to know I came to Forks trying to live a more normal life for my children – yes I still own all those things but I have other people running them for me now, I am simply settling down to be a teacher and a mother to my children" Bella said with a smile and Emmett grinned as he leaned down slowly putting a finger under her chin and gently lifted her chin up leaning in to kiss her softly.

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think? _

_Bella telling Emmett?  
Emmett telling Bella? _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews Please?  
They make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four; _

Emmett Cullen couldn't believe that Bella had offered to have not only to have him and the children over but Esme and Carlisle as well – he was truly amazed by her kind nature but as she had said she wanted to get to know all the family and for them to get to know her and the children as well.

Bella had given him permission to tell his family about her and how much money she had and once he had done that he was surprised to see his family's view of her did not change and instead they were rather happy for him.

"Daddy I'm ready" Ruthie said as she run up to Emmett with a bright smile – Emmett smiled as he looked down at his little girl.  
Everyone had one set of everyday clothes and one set of good clothes.

So Ruthie stood before Emmett wearing a worn faded red dress that hung down around her knees – it had long sleeves and a big white star over the chest. Her dirty blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back as she refused to have it tied up claiming Bella never had her hair tied up.  
Emmett couldn't believe how much his little girl has come to admire Bella when she didn't really know her.

"Hey honey, you look pretty!" Emmett said as he tapped her nose causing Ruthie to break out in giggles.

"I'm ready too" Parker said, he was wearing blue faded jeans and white t-shirt his brown hair was wet and tussled around on his head.

"Don't you all look great" Emmett said as he pulled Parker into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy!" Parker whined as he pushed Emmett away slightly.

"What? Can't a father show his love?" Emmett asked – both Alice and Rosalie laughed as they came out of the hallway.  
Emmett just looked up and poked his tongue out causing them both to laugh harder.

Twelve year old Alice was wearing a knee length black skirt and a plain white shirt, on her feet were worn black flats – her hair was still short and flicked out and she looked like a pixie.  
Thirteen year old Rosalie was wearing blue faded jeans and a plain black shirt with black flats – her golden blonde looks were hanging loosely down her shoulders.

"Where are Edward and Jasper?" Alice asked as she twirled around on the spot gathering Ruthie in her arms as she did.

"Right here" Edward said as he walked into the room Jasper trailing behind him.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all dressed rather similar – they wore faded black jeans and black leather shoes – Emmett and Carlisle wore white tartan shirts and Jasper and Edward wore black ones.

Esme wore a black dress with a high neckline and puffy sleaves – she wore her caramel hair done and small worn leather high heels.

"Don't we all look lovely tonight" Esme commented causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Aunt Esme we look like donation bins – and we are going to Bella's house" Alice said and Emmett sent his sister but to him she was his child a scolding look.

"Alice now is not the time" Emmett scolded and Alice sighed but nodded slightly.

_X_

Amelia jumped off the bottom step and flung the front door open to see the Cullen's standing there – her mum had told her they were coming over but she didn't think they would be here this early.

Amelia was not impressed at all about having the Cullen's over for dinner – she didn't want them anywhere near her family.

"Hi Amelia – don't you look lovely tonight" Esme said kindly – Amelia glanced at her and noticed the way Alice and Rosalie were looking at her with envy.  
Amelia was dressed in a baby doll pink dress that had very thin straps and hung to her knees – she were baby doll pink flats that had a white bow on the toe – her dark brown hair flowed down her back in waves though she'd pulled her fringe back into a plait and clipped it to the side of her head.

"Hello Amelia" Emmett said kindly but Am just stared at him blankly as her mother came to the door.  
Bella was dressed in a white strapless dress that clung tightly to her breasts but then flowed down her body ending just above her knees – she had white strappy sandals on and her dark brown hair was hanging freely down her back.

"Hi everyone" Bella said enthusiastically as she came to the door – Emmett immediately leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Please come in" Bella said as she ushered everyone inside Ruthie and Parker immediately launched themselves at her wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Miss Bella" The shouted in unison and Bella giggled.

"Hello cuties – how are you?" Bella asked and Ruthie beamed.

"I'm great" Ruthie said and Bella smiled as she pattered her head.

"That's wonderful sweetie – Am do you want to go get your sister and brother for me please?" Bella asked her daughter and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Am said as she turned around and stalked up the stairs – Bella immediately frowned as she turned to everyone apologetically.

"I'm sorry about her – she's having one of those days" Bella said and Esme just shook it off. "Now let me see if I remember – Alice and Jasper" Bella said as she pointed to them on the far left – they both nodded and Alice smiled brightly as she bounced on her toes.  
Bella laughed as she moved forward giving them both a quick hug. "Welcome – I can't wait to get to know you both better" Bella said kindly.

"I can't wait to get to know you better Miss Bella – I'm sure we will be great friends" Alice said and Bella smiled as she turned a little to the right.

"Rosalie and Edward – I can't wait to sit down and talk to you both" Bella said as she moved forward and gave them a quick hug – thou she was surprise Rosalie hugged back, Emmett had said she would be the hard to get to know and get along with.

"Nice to meet you properly Miss Bella" Edward said and Bella nodded as she turned to Carlisle and Esme – hugging them both but Esme a little tighter.

"Esme you look wonderful – welcome to the both of you" Bella said politely and Emmett smiled as he saw his Aunt blush.

"Thank-you Bella – it was wonderful of you to invite us" Esme commented and Bella just shrugged it off.

"Ruthie, you look absolutely stunning" Bella said as she gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, Ruthie blushed.

"You looked pretty Miss Bella" Ruthie said softly and Bella smiled before she turned to Parker.

"And don't you look handsome" Bella said as she hugged Parker.

"You're very beautiful Miss Bella" Parker mumbled quietly and Bella squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank-you sweetie" Bella said as she turned to Emmett and reached up to peck him on the lips. "Hi baby" Bella said with a wink and Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hi babe" Emmett said as he kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful" Emmett murmured to her and Bella giggled.

"And you look handsome" Bella said as she pecked his lips again before twisting around in her arms to look at everyone. "I was going to cook but I got caught up with a few things – so I called an Italian restaurant they'll be delivering the food within the hour – I hope everyone likes Italian" Bella said with a bright smile and everyone smiled uneasily. "Oh I can order something else" Bella said suddenly self conscious.

"Bella it'll be lovely – we just haven't eaten Italian in many years" Emmett said and Bella looked ashamed at the thought of not even realising but Emmett just kissed her cheek. "Don't worry so much Bella"

"I am sure we will love it" Esme said kindly and Bella smiled slightly.

"We definitely will" Alice said and Bella smiled a little brighter.

"Good – good" Bella said just as she heard a scream come from upstairs.

"Nicholas Charles Swan – you give that back to me right now!" Amelia screamed and Bella rolled her eyes as she saw her children walking towards the banister – the Cullen's gasped when they saw Nick holding a pink laptop over the railing looking as if he was going to drop it.

"Nick" Bella said as she glanced up. "Don't do it – it'll be the third one this year and where not even half way through" Bella said as though she was defeated and Nick just looked down at his mother with a twinkle in his eye.

"Catch" Nick suddenly called chucking it at Madelyn who was standing on the staircase with a grin on her face.

"Madelyn!" Amelia shrieked and as Nicholas grabbed her around the waist and whispered something in her ear – but Amelia elbowed him before smirking and he let go quickly. "You won't do it Maddie" Amelia said with a taunting smile and Maddie smirked.

The Cullen's watched on in horror at the seen in front of him.  
Emmett couldn't believe Bella's children were acting like this – that they would purposefully destroy a laptop.  
Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward couldn't help but let their mouths hang open in a gaping manner – they couldn't even afford to have a laptop and now these kids were just going to break one on purpose.

"Maddie" Bella said softly as she pulled out of Emmett's arms. "What is going on?" Bella asked as she looked up at Amelia and Nicholas but they were both looking at Maddie.

"Well you see mum – Am needs an upgrade, don't you Amelia?" Nick asked and Amelia smirked.

"Maybe – how about it mum an upgrade?" Amelia asked and Bella sighed as she grabbed the laptop from Maddie's hands.

"Yes an upgrade – but if the laptop is broken you won't be getting another – clear?" Bella asked as she glanced at all three of her children.

"Crystal" Amelia said with a giggle as she and Nick turned around and walked back in the direction of their bedrooms.

Bella glanced down at her youngest daughter with a raised eyebrow and Maddie shrugged.

"Nick was gonna break it" Maddie said innocently and Bella rolled her eyes.

"But why Maddie?" Bella asked and Madelyn just shrugged innocently.

"Because of the upgrade – I don't know mummy, but since Am's getting an upgrade how about me too?" Maddie asked and Bella rolled her eyes as she put the laptop in the foyer middle table and grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her across the floor to the Cullen's.

"Sorry about that" Bella said quickly as she took in there shocked expressions. "Maddie" Bella said and her youngest immediately glanced at the guest.

"Hi everyone" Maddie said with a bright smile – she stood before them in a black leggings, black designer ankle boots and a baby blue hoodie jumper and her dark brown hair was braided to one side. "Ruthie, do you want to come see my room? I have the most amazing barbie doll collection" Maddie said with a bright smile and Ruthie looked up at Emmett with a questioning look.

"Go, go have fun" Emmett encouraged and Ruthie beamed as she followed Maddie who was already half way up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about my children" Bella apologized again as she lead everyone into the main living area. "Please sit down" Bella said politely and Edward chuckled causing Bella to look at him.

"Comfortable couch" Edward said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I should hope so" Bella said with a grin as she turned to Parker. "Would you like to play a video game?" Bella asked and he looked utterly confused and Bella sighed ashamed once more.

"I don't know what they are Miss Bella" Parker said with a pout and Bella gave a sad smile.

"Well in this house we have lots of different types of video games and I'm sure my son would teach you to play" Bella said with a bright smile as Nick walked into the room – he was wearing black jeans – designer, a maroon singlet and black leather jacket – with black globes.

"What do you want me to do now?" Nick said with a groan and Carlisle actually spoke up.

"Do you speak to your mother like that all the time?" Carlisle asked and Nick glanced at him with a glare.

"You want to play video games? Let's go to my room" Nicholas said as he walked over to Bella and leaned down to kiss her cheek before turning back to Carlisle. "You know nothing about me" Nick snapped as he left the room – Parker looked at Bella a question clear in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie he is really okay, you go play" Bella encouraged and the Parker nodded as he left the room trailing behind Nick.

_X_

Bella couldn't believe how the night we going after the little bumps at the start the night seemed to be going rather good as she put the Italian food on the table – Emmett helping her.

"Em, would you be able to get the kids?" Bella asked nicely and Emmett nodded shortly as he walked up the flight of stairs pausing outside a bedroom with the name Madelyn Sky painted on the door in a deep purple.  
Knocking on the door gently Emmett was immediately granted access as Maddie called out.

"Daddy" Ruthie called as she saw him enter – Maddie glanced up and smiled.

"Hi Mr Emmett" Maddie said as she and the girls stood up.

Emmett couldn't believe the size of Maddie's room for an eight year old – it was painted a lightly purple with a much deeper purple on the feature wall behind her bed.  
She had a walk in closet and a privet bathroom.  
Her bed was a queen size with a canopy – it had silk purple bed covers and white bedside tables – she had a window seat which sat below a massive window with deep purple drapes that hung to the floor – the window looked out onto the forest.  
She had a plasma tv that had to be at least fifty inches hanging from the wall in front of her bed – Emmett couldn't believe a child would have a tv that big. Maddie had two white bean bags on the floor under her tv – a white wooden desk with a white laptop sitting on top of it with a few books and a cell phone, Ipad and Ipod sitting on the desk as well – next to the desk was a bookshelf.  
There were a few other bits and pieces around a toy chest – a white rug.

"Daddy, are you there?" Ruthie asked as she tugged on her father's jeans bringing him out of his daze.

"Oh yeah – dinner is ready, so wash up and head downstairs" Emmett said as he turned around and left the room breathing slightly heavy – he didn't know how to feel especially when his children had nothing like that and all slept in the one room.  
It made Emmett feel physically sick that he couldn't provide some of the more expensive items for his children.

Walking down the hall a little more he came to a door that read Amelia Grace in deep pink letters – Emmett sighed as he raised his hand and nodded gently – he was granted access and opened the door slightly stepping in.

Amelia was lying on her queen size bed – a canopy just like Maddie's flicking threw magazines and watching tv.  
Her room was set up similar to Maddie's – the bed was in the same position, as well as the tv, white desk, bookshelf, window seat.  
But Amelia's walls were painted a light pink with a deeper pink behind her bed – she had white carpet the same as Maddie's and deep pink floor length drapes over the window.  
She had her own walk in robe and privet bathroom.  
Her tv was at least fifty inches and she had two white bean bags and a white rug as well.  
Her Ipad, Ipod, cell phone and laptop were sitting on her desk with a few textbooks – she had a white back pack hanging over the back of the chair.

Emmett honestly couldn't believe this is what Bella's girl's rooms were like.

"Something I can help you with?" Amelia snapped from the bed and Emmett glanced over to the twelve year old.

"Dinner is ready but Amelia could I speak with you for a moment?" Emmett asked and Am rolled her eyes but nodded. "I have a feeling you don't want me seeing you mother" Emmett said and Amelia sat up.

"That would be because it's true" Amelia said and Emmett nodded.

"I understand and I want you to know I care very deeply for your mum" Emmett said and Amelia scoffed.

"You're just like all the others – after the money" Amelia said as she jumped off the bed and headed downstairs to the dining room.  
Emmett sighed as he turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door and leaning against it – he wasn't after Bella's money – no he wasn't he simply just cared for her – he wanted to protect her and care for her.

Sighing Emmett walked across the hall to the door that had Nicholas Charles written in black paint on the door – raising his hand Emmett knocked gently and heard his son Parker call for him to enter.

Entering the room Emmett saw Parker lying on his stomach with remotes to the Xbox in their hands – Nick sat at the head of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched him.

Nicks room was no different to his sisters – he had privet bathroom and walk in closet, white carpet and light blue walls with a deeper blue wall behind his bed.  
His bed was a king size but without the canopy – he had deep blue floor drapes hanging by the window and a window seat.  
He had a fifty inch tv with game consoles – he had a white wooden desk with laptop, Ipad, Ipod, cell phone and a few textbooks.  
He had a few pairs of shoes lying around and his black backpack was thrown onto one of the white bean bags.

"Something you want?" Nick asked as he glanced at Emmett with a raised eyebrow.

"Dinners ready" Emmett said and his boys crawled off the bed – Nick rolled his eyes but jumped off his bed.

"Shut the door on your way out" Nick said as he walked put Emmett bumping his shoulder on the way out.

Sitting down at the dinner the table was awfully quiet but Ruthie soon fixed that she looked up at Bella.

"Miss Bella – do you know my sisters Rosie and Ali, and my brothers Eddie and Jazz?" Ruthie asked and Bella smiled at the little girl.

"Yes sweetie – I got to meet them before and get to know them. Did you have fun with Madelyn?" Bella asked as she noticed how Ruthie called them her siblings, she realised it must have been because she had grown up with them and that Emmett had raised them since they were toddlers and Ruthie nodded excitedly.

"Yep it was amazing – we played barbies the whole time" Ruthie said with enthusiasm as Bella's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me" Bella said as she got up grabbing the blackberry from the bench she answered quickly.

Hello Isabella Swan speaking ~ Bella.

Miss Swan, this is Lucas from your Paris Envy hotel – we have a slight problem and were wondering if you could catch the next flight out ~ Lucas

What seems to be the problem? ~ Bella.

It seems as though there is a glitch in the payments to staff and some are lagging in over one hundred thousand dollars ~ Lucas.

I won't be able to get to Paris – but I will meet with the lawyers in LA to establish payments and to sort things out ~ Bella.

Bella ended the call and threw the phone back on the bench before walking back into the dining room and sliding back into her seat – Nicholas glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"When do you fly out?" Nick asked immediately and Bella glanced over at him with a blank expression.

"I will make arrangements tomorrow" Bella said and Amelia glanced up with a roll of her eyes.

"Who will you find to stay with us this time? We live in Forks – who could you possibly know that will want to stay with us?" Amelia asked as she scooted her chair back and stomped out of the room.

"Am" Bella called but her daughter was already gone.

"Where are you going this time mummy?" Maddie asked with a confused expression and Bella glanced over at her youngest.

"LA – but I won't be gone long, two days maximum" Bella assured her daughter as she turned to Nick. "I will find someone to stay with you" Bella said as Maddie shrugged.

"Bring back a gift?" Maddie asked and Bella nodded.

"As always" Bella said and Emmett glanced at Bella.

"LA?" Emmett asked and Bella glanced at him nodding sadly.

"Yes – business as usual" Bella said sadly and Emmett nodded.

"I see – do you need someone to stay with the children? If I can help out Bella I will" Emmett said kindly and Bella smiled at her offer as Nick kicked back his chair – knocking it over as he left the room angrily and grunting.

"Emmett that's very kind of you – if you are going to be looking after the children though I insist your children stay here with you" Bella said and Emmett nodded slowly and Bella turned to her youngest. "How do you feel about that?" Bella asked and Maddie shrugged.

"Am and Nick will be angry but you bring back presents" Maddie concluded and Bella nodded as she leaned over and kissed Maddie's cheek.

"Deal little babe" Bella said and Maddie nodded as she looked at Emmett.

"Looks like you in for a fun weekend Mr Emmett" Maddie said with a giggle.

__X_ _

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think;_

_Emmett staying with the children – will he understand why the older children don't like him?  
What are Bella's children about to get up too?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

Emmett Cullen laid in the big king size bed in one of the guest bedrooms at Bella Swan's house – he was simply thinking of the children wondering how he had come to be here, come to be in this house.  
He made that decision in a second, the decision to stay here and look after three children for the weekend, two of which didn't like him.  
He was sure they were nice children but they just hadn't taken a moment to get to know him.

But none the less when the children were in their bedrooms getting ready for bed last night Emmett and his children had come over and bid Bella there farewells – Emmett promising Bella that he would take excellent care of her children.  
But Bella had said she already knew he would.

"Daddy"

Emmett jumped as he turned towards the doorway of the bedroom to see Ruthie standing there – she looked so innocent in her worn pair of plain faded pink pyjamas and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail on the top of her heads.  
Usually she would come to him in the mornings – climbing into his bed for a few more minutes of sleep but generally he heard her sneaking into his room because he heard the door squeaking open and the floorboards outside his room creaked but in Bella's house everything was so silent.

"Morning Ruthie" Emmett said quietly as he pulled back the cream satin doona cover and motioned for them to climb in – Ruthie raced over to the bed her feet making a small pattering noise on the plush white carpet as she slid in beside him and pulled the blanket up to her chins. "Did you sleep well?" Emmett asked and Ruthie nodded as she curled into his side tucking her thumb into her mouth.

"It was comfy daddy" Ruthie said with a smile and Emmett nodded as he ran a hand through Ruthie's dirty blond ringlets.

"That's good Ruthie – but don't get too comfortable" Emmett warned his little one sadly – simply referring to the fact that once Bella was back from her trip they would have to go home and sleep in their own beds where the mattresses weren't so comfortable and soft but more hard and lumpy.

"Me won't daddy" Ruthie assured him as she smiled at him, just as there was a gentle knock on the door and Madelyn poked her head in.

"Hi Maddie – come on in" Emmett said and Maddie broke out into a smile as she walked into the room.  
She was dressed in a bright purple princess pyjama's and had a deep purple dressing gown and deep purple ugg boots on – her dark brown hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail and she had a white bear tucked under her arm.

"Morning Mr Emmett" Maddie said with a yawn as she approached the bed and smiled brightly at Lillie. "Hi Ruthie"

"How did you sleep?" Emmett asked and Maddie smiled brightly.

"I had the best sleep – I slept with Nick but he's still sleeping" Maddie said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Didn't you sleep in your own bed?" Ruthie asked and Maddie shook her head furiously.

"No I sleep with Nick when mummy is away" Maddie said and Emmett nodded immediately knowing it would a comfort thing.  
Being with Nick probably meant she felt a lot safer.

"Well should we go and get breakfast?" Emmett asked and Maddie nodded.

"Yep – I'm gonna have coco-pops cause there my favourite" Madelyn said as she jumped off the bed and held out her hand to Ruthie. "Mr Emmett – are you gonna wake everyone up?" Maddie asked and Emmett looked thoughtful.

He honestly didn't know if he should wake Nick and Amelia up – he didn't know if Bella allowed them to sleep in – he knew his children were early risers so he had never had this problem.

"I'm up" Nick said as he leaned in the doorway and Maddie grinned as she run up to him with arms raised and teddy bear in hand – Nick smirked as he leaned down and picked her up. "You're getting too big for me to do this" Nick said and Maddie shook her head fiercely.

"Nah ah" Maddie said as she kissed his cheek and Nick pretended to shake it off.

Emmett couldn't believe his boy – this teenager could act so rude but then it came to his little sister and he seemed to be so sweet and caring.  
It was like a turnaround in Nick – well only one his little sister could bring out.

Emmett eased out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans – before turning to Maddie and Ruthie.

"Girls, could you head on downstairs for breakfast? I want a moment to speak to Nick" Emmett said and Nicholas was about to walk out of the room until he saw his little sister giving him a pleading look.

"Only for you" Nick said with a frown as he placed Maddie on the floor. "No ice-cream for breakfast" Nick said with a knowing smile and Maddie stuck her tongue out as she pulled Ruthie out of the room.

"Now what do you want?" Nick asked harshly and Emmett was a little taken back.  
He couldn't believe this was the same kid that was hugging his little sister and being sweet a moment ago.

"I just want to talk" Emmett said softly and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I have no reason to want to talk to you, just stay out of my way" Nick spat as he walked out of the room and across the hall to Amelia's leaving Emmett standing there.  
Em knew he needed to change the views of the children, but he didn't know how to go about it. How could he make to children like him when he didn't like himself?

_X_

Nick opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, Amelia groaned as she rolled over in the bed to face him – her eyes darkened when she saw him standing there.

"What the hell? Nick, it's too early" Amelia whined and Nick shrugged as he flopped down at the end of the bed.

"We need to get rid of him" Nick murmured causing Amelia to sit up a little, it had caught her attention.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Amelia asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, we have to get rid of him. Mom cannot date this guy" Nick said and Amelia giggled.

"So Plan A?" Amelia asked and Nick nodded – they always had a couple of plans to get rid of their mother's boyfriends. "We can't involve Maddie, she likes him" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I know. So you know what to do?" Nicholas asked and Amelia nodded.

"I'll take the hair dye, if you deal with that stupid spider. I seriously wonder why mom allows you to keep it" Amelia said with a shake of her head as she referred to Nicholas's pet spider Hunter.

"She only lets me have it because it's less maintenance then a dog – if we get a dog it will interrupt her life style, you know she needs to fly out on such short notice" Nicholas said with a roll of his eyes and Amelia frowned.

Amelia hated that her mother was gone yet again, business trips were a massive part of their lives and Am hated it. Bella had to drop everything if she was needed for work and sometimes that meant dropping her children.

"Yeah, yeah – just deal with it. I hate that spider" Amelia said with a shake of her head and Nick chuckled.

"Alright, you got the hair dye?" Nicholas asked and Amelia nodded.

"Yep, this is going to be so fun"

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Nicholas?  
Emmett?  
What are Bella's children up too?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!  
._

_._

_Chapter Six;_

Emmett sat on the couch watching Parker as he taught Jasper and Edward how to play a game on the Wii, he saw the grins on Jasper and Edward's faces as they got to play a video game for what was basically the first time. The thoughts kept coming into his mind, the feeling of humiliation was to much as he thought about all the things the children were missing out on.  
He could hear the giggles coming from the bathroom down the passage way, he could hear Maddie talking to Alice and Ruthie as they played dress up and put make up on, Rosalie was enjoying a nice hot bath. The small things was what made Emmett angry with himself, he couldn't provide the simple luxuries of a hot bath once a night or a video game, even a small pack of make up for the girls was to much.

He hated that his children were missing out, as he listened to them – he heard the giggles and the saw the smiles; Emmett couldn't help but cringe because he knew that once Bella was home they would be going back to their house. He could almost picture precisely the sadden expressions on their faces when they would walk through the door of the small house, he hated the disappointment that he would bring them.

"Dad!"

Emmett glanced up startled as he heard Rosalie scream as she ran into the living room dressed in only a pink fluffy robe, her hair was what made Emmett gap. Her normal golden blonde locks were bright pink, her face was pale white and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Daddy, my hair" Rosalie whimpered as Emmett stood up from the couch and walked towards the thirteen year old – he couldn't believe it, if there was one thing Rosalie was proud of it was her golden blonde locks. He'd been raising her since she was two year old, he knew how important her hair was to her.

"It's okay Rose, it'll be okay" Emmett whispered as he pulled her into a hug – glaring at his boys who were chuckling to themselves as they stared at their sisters hair. "What happened?" Emmett asked and Rosalie sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know, I just used the shampoo and when I got out my hair was pink" Rosalie sobbed and Emmett rubbed her back in attempt to calm her. "I don't like it"

"Wow! Rosie, what happened?" Alice asked as she paddled into the room with Madelyn and Ruthie, Rosalie wouldn't look at her sisters or Maddie as she buried her head in Emmett's chest.

"Nick and Am" Maddie said as she walked over to Rosalie to get a look at her hair, Emmett frowned as he looked down at the eight year old.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked and Maddie shrugged.

"Nick and Am, don't panic Rosie it'll wash out" Maddie said with a smile as she gripped the older girls hand. "At least it wasn't green, that would have been bad" Madelyn said with a shrug as she tugged on her hand. "Come, do make up with us. You will smile" Maddie said innocently.

Emmett looked over towards the stairs and then up at the banister were her caught Nicholas and Amelia staring down at Rosalie with grins on there faces.

_X_

Amelia giggled as she skipped back towards her bedroom, Nicholas chuckling behind her as they thought about the state of Rosalie's hair. The plan was simple – if they drove Emmett's children away he would be forced to follow.  
If they could step up the plan then he would have to leave as soon as there mother returned.

"Well that's a start" Nick said as he flopped down on the bed, Amelia laughed.

"You should have seen her face" Amelia said and Nick nodded.

"We have to do something to the boys as well. Alice looks like she would be scared of spiders, the perfect moment for Hunter to strike" Nicholas said as he straightened up. "I'll go grab him"

"Her bed would be the perfect place" Amelia called after him, Nick chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

_X_

Emmett laid down on his bed and sighed, it was harder than he thought looking after Bella's children. Maddie was missing her mother, but tried not to show it – Amelia and Nicholas were running around the house pulling pranks, Rosalie's hair – making the boys think they broke the Wii when really they had sabotaged it. Then there were the standard pranks with the bucket of water falling down over him when he had gone to enter the bathroom adjoined his room.  
Emmett knew what they were doing and saddened him that they weren't even willing to give him a chance.

"Ahhhhhhh, Daddy! Daddy!"

Emmett bolted upright as he heard the shrieks coming from the mouth of Ruthie.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Alice shouted causing Emmett to stumble out of bed and down the hall to the room his girls were sleeping in.

Alice was across the other side of the room with Ruthie practically cowering in her arms as they stared at the bed with fearful gazes. The doona covers were thrown back in the middle of the bed was huge brown spider, it was just sitting there but when Emmett saw it move a tad he realised it was real.

"Daddy, get it" Ruthie whimpered as Maddie barged into the room with wide eyes, she shook her head sadly.

"Nicky, come get Hunter!" Madelyn shouted as she looked up at Emmett shrugging her shoulders, she knew what was happening but she didn't want to tell him – telling him would betray her siblings and she couldn't do that, not after all the times they helped her out. they protected her and held her, they were there when her mother wasn't.

"What are you shouting about Madelyn?" Nicholas asked as he walked into the room, he pretended to have know idea what was happening but Maddie was smart and she knew better.

"Hunter escaped" Madelyn said sarcastically as Nick went and scooped up the spider winking at Maddie as he left the room.

"I no like it daddy" Ruthie whimpered as she walked over to him, gripping onto Emmett's shirt tightly.

"Your brother has a spider?" Emmett asked and Maddie nodded. "Oh god!"

_X_

Nick smirked at Amelia as he walked out of the room, the spider in his hands. Am eyed it carfully she truly hated the brown thing but it was helping her to achieve what she wanted.

"One day down, another tomorrow" Nick said and Amelia smirked.

"We have to step up our game"

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Nicholas?  
Emmett?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

Amelia followed Nicholas as he grabbed the keys to the Mercedes, the next part of the plan was to make it look like Emmett had stolen some money and gone shopping for himself and the kids. Amelia had thought up the plan but was still a little unsure about Nick driving.

"Are you sure you driving in a good idea?" Am asked and Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"This was your idea and mom hasn't hired a driver for us yet" Nicholas said and Amelia sighed.

"Mom pulled strings for you to have your learners licence this young but you're still only fourteen" Amelia said and Nick nodded.

"That's kind of hard to forget, you in on this or what?" Nicholas asked and Amelia hesitated before nodding.

"Yes, but if you crash moms Mercedes I am blaming it all on you" Amelia said and Nick shrugged.

"I take the blame for everything anyway, so what's the big deal?" Nick said as they got into the car.

_X_

Hearing the car drive off Emmett opened the front door and stood on the porch watching as the black Mercedes made its way down the driveway, Emmett internally started to panic as he realised who was driving the car. He was terrified, Nicholas was the same age of Edward and he started to panic – the teenager shouldn't be driving a car at all.

"Madelyn!" Emmett called up the stairs but he was surprised when everyone came out the room after hearing he panic in his voice, Maddie raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him.

"What did Am and Nick do now?" Maddie asked and Emmett frowned, as he paced the bottom of the stairs.

"Can Nick drive a car?" Em asked and Maddie gasped – she flew down the stairs and into the garage.

"No way! He took mommy's Mercedes" Maddie shouted – she couldn't believe what she had just said but Emmett shook his head.

"But is he a safe driver will he crash? Oh god, what if he crashes?" Emmett sighed as he slid into a kitchen chair. "He's too young to be driving; your mom is going to kill me"

"No she won't, this isn't the first time Nick took mommy's car" Maddie said and Emmett glanced at her.

"But I let him take it"

"No you didn't dad, he stole it" Jasper said and Emmett groaned.

"Will he be okay? He'll come home right? Should I go look for them?" Emmett asked and Maddie shrugged.

"They'll come home" Maddie promised as she took Ruthie's hand and skipped out of the room.

_X_

Emmett sat on the front porch for over an hour waiting for Bella's oldest children to return, he felt like ringing the police but he knew if he did that then most likely they would arrested – he couldn't do that not to Bella who trusted him with her kids. Then there was the aspect that he should be out looking for them but he didn't know where they went, he couldn't leave the other kids unattended. Emmett felt like smashing his head against a brick wall, he didn't want anything to happen to Amelia and Nicholas, he wanted them to like him – so far he had let their pranks slide but today was different.

He had woken up to hot sauce in his mouth, then Parker had come in screaming about crickets – they had filled his bed while he was sleeping. Jasper and Edward were going to fight with him after he barricaded them in the downstairs gaming room by taping plastic over the door from the outside.

Emmett had just about had enough for one day, his children had never been like his – they didn't play pranks on each other and they all got along great, he didn't know how he was supposed to handle Bella's children. Maddie was great, she had taken to his three girls and they had spent most of the two days together but Emmett had a sneaky suspicion that Madelyn knew what her older siblings were up to but didn't want to get them into trouble.

"They do this with every guy you know"

That was what she had told him after he wished her goodnight, the night before.  
It was from that statement that he knew they were trying to drive him away, but he didn't want to leave.

Hearing the car speeding up the driveway Emmett stood up and waited for the two kids to exit the car, ice-creams in hand and a grin on their lips – which quickly turned into frowns when they noticed him standing with his arms crossed.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Emmett asked loudly before mentally cursing himself, he wanted to keep calm about this but they were making it so hard with the way they rolled their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked and Emmett grimaced as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"You stole your mother's car and went for a joy ride, your fourteen years old" Emmett shouted but Nicholas just smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it? You can't tell mom or she'll think your irresponsible and she'll never leave us with you again. Face it, there is nothing you can do" Nick said as he and Amelia made their way up the porch.

"You're out of your depth Mr Cullen" Amelia retorted with a smile and Emmett shook his head.

Emmett knew they were trying to get a reaction out of him but he didn't want to give them one, at least not a decent one. He needed them to know he wasn't going anywhere at least not until Bella asked him to leave.

"What you did was stupid and reckless" Emmett said lowly as he pointed towards the door. "Both of you go to your rooms, Nicholas keys!" Emmett demanded.

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Nicholas?  
Emmett?  
What are Bella's children up too?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight;_

Emmett leaned his head back against couch exhausted; Amelia and Nicholas were driving him slightly insane. His children had always been so well behaved it hadn't occurred him that he wound have any trouble for the two days he was babysitting Bella's children. As he heard the ringing of the house phone Emmett couldn't help but sigh at the thought of what could possibly be going wrong but Madelyn appeared seconds later with the phone in hand.

"It's mommy" Madelyn said with a smile as she handed Emmett the phone and when to turn around before looking back. "If you want to make Nick and Am like you then you have to ignore what they are doing. You have to show them that you won't leave like all mommy other boyfriends did" Madelyn said as she turned around and left the room.

Emmett sighed, he knew that was part of their game but he didn't know how much he could put his children through before he had to give in and leave. He like Bella, for the moments he had spent with her he could see it venturing into love but he knew it would never work if her children hated him.

"Emmett? Hello Em…Baby, are you there?"

Hearing Bella's voice ringing through the phone snapped Emmett from his thoughts as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe"

"I thought you hung up or something, is everything alright?" Bella asked concerned and Emmett took a deep breath, he could see Amelia and Nicholas out of the corner of his eye – they were peeking into the room to hear what he would say. It was now or never, if he told Bella what was really happening he was like all the others, but he didn't then he had a feeling they would continue on their quest to make his life pain.  
Sighing Emmett knew it really wasn't a choice.

"Everything is fine Bella, everyone is fine" Emmett said as he turned properly so Am and Nick could see him, they seemed surprised and Emmett offered them as much of a smile as he could – they didn't return it, he hadn't expected them to but they felt the room in a hurry.

"Okay good, just checking. I'm on my way back to Forks now but I just have to make a quick stop. I'll be home as soon as I can"

"Don't rush, I will see you soon babe"

_X_

Bella Swan knocked gently on the Cullen household front door with a determined smile, she wanted to do something for them because they'd been through so much and become rather strong – she just wanted to see them have some good luck.

"Bella" Esme stated as she opened the door looking rather surprised to see the young woman. Bella just smiled as Esme ushered her in, shutting the door before attacking her in a hug. "It's great to see you – come on into the living room we were just chatting" Esme said as she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"Bella" Carlisle said surprised and Bella smiled as she took a spot on the couch next to Esme.

"Hi Carlisle, I just wanted to pop round before I head home. Sorry if this sounds a little straight forward but I really want to have a chat – I have something to offer you" Bella said and Carlisle gave her a soft smile.

"Please go on Bella" Carlisle said and Bella nodded.

"In Italy my Envy hotel is undergoing major renovations throughout the bottom floor – which consists of all say the bar, foyer, pool and spa, gym. It basically is the common areas. My designer called me yesterday and quit on top of everything else going on but Emmett told me when you used to design friends' houses before everything happened" Bella said to Esme, she noticed how the older woman blushed slightly under her gaze.

"Yes I did, but I don't understand how I can help" Esme said and Bella smiled broadly.

"Well I'm under a bit of pressure we have announced that we are reopening on the first of next month so I have to find a new designer but I thought maybe you would be willing to do it" Bella said and Esme looked at her wide eyed while the Carlisle looked stunned.

"Bella – I, I'm not sure you want me for that" Esme admitted and Bella smiled as she reached for Esme's hand.

"Don't be ridiculous – I want you to do this and if you except not only will you be taking my privet jet, but all accommodation and food, basically everything you need will be paid for and I will be paying you for the job" Bella said and Esme looked slightly stunned as though she didn't know what to say.

Bella couldn't help but cross her fingers, she really wanted Esme to take the job because this meant not only would she get a holiday but she would be getting paid – something she could use.  
She was such a strong woman – she deserved to have some happiness and the way Emmett put it she was happy when she was designing.

"Bella it's a lovely offer but Carlisle has a job and Emmett needs help" Esme said and Bella waved her off immediately.

"Carlisle can get a transfer to Italy for the month – I will personally assure he can accompany you" Bella said. "As for Emmett and the kids, they will have me" Bella said with a smile. "I plan on asking Emmett to move in soon – I just want to ask my children first" Bella said with a smile. "Things are moving fast between us but there is something about Emmett" Bella said with a smile and Esme nodded a proud smile gracing her lips.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to put you out" Esme said kindly and Bella just smiled.

"You would do no such thing – I want you to do this Esme" Bella said and Esme nodded slightly.

"Alright then – I must speak with the Emmett though" Esme said and Bella just grinned.

"Excellent"

_X_

Bella cut off the engine of the car as she stared at her house with a wondering gaze, taking a deep breath she sighed. Emmett had told her everything was fine on the phone but Bella knew different, Nicholas and Amelia had never given her male company an easy time before and she knew this weekend wouldn't have been any different.

As she opened the front door the breath she held almost suffocated her lungs, right in the middle of the foyer fall was a pink laptop, smashed with Hunter the spider sitting on top of it. Bella cringed she hated that spider.

"No! I said no!"

Bella sighed when she heard Amelia shouting, her children were going to be the death of her – she knew that.

"I hate you! I hate you! My mom is not going to fall in love with you"

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Bella's proposal to Esme and Carlisle?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine;_

Bella sat beside Emmett on the bed as he cradled his head in his hands; she knew something wasn't right from the moment she walked into the house. Hearing Amelia's door slam was her cue and she headed up the stairs to find Emmett in his room, in the exact same position – he seemed to be exhausted and Bella immediately felt sorry for him, she regretted her actions and thought she had put too much pressure on him.

"Emmett, baby – what's wrong?" Bella asked as she moved her hand so she could lift his head to face him, Emmett just stared at her as though he was seeing straight through her.

"Nothing" Emmett muttered and Bella sighed, she didn't want to have to force it out of him.

"Come on Em, what happened? I heard Amelia screaming, I mean it's not unusual for her to act like that but something must have happened. Talk to me, what did they do while I was away?" Bella asked and Emmett shook his head.

"Her yelling was my fault and nothing, they did nothing while you were away" Emmett told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie for them Emmett, what have they done? They always play up the first time I leave them with a boyfriend of mine so just tell me, I need to sort it out" Bella pleaded and Emmett sighed.

"How must time do you have?" Emmett asked and Bella shook her head.

"That bad huh?" Bella asked and Emmett nodded.

"Rosalie's hair is pink, Alice and Ruthie had a spider in their bed, Jasper and Edward were tricked into thinking they broke the Wii, a bucket of water was dropped on my head, Parkers bed was filled with crickets, I woke up to hot sauce in my mouth, Amelia's laptop has been smashed as it was thrown over the banister and you want to hear the big one?" Emmett asked – Bella groaned as she realised there was more.

"What else did they do?" Bella asked exasperated and Emmett frowned.

"They stole your car and brought a whole heap of stuff with your money, they were going to tell you I stole the money so that way you would leave me" Emmett said and Bella stood up.

"They stole my car?!" Bella questioned loudly and Emmett nodded slowly, he was prepared for the yelling that was about to follow – he expected her to be angry at him but was completely puzzled when she turned around and left the room.

Emmett stood up from the bed and followed her as she flung Nicholas's door open – he was lying on his bed on his laptop, looking slightly startled when he saw his mother.

"Pick up Hunter and put him away, then get in my study" Bella said firmly as she turned around and headed towards Amelia's room throwing the door open yet again. "My study now" Bella said as she glared at Amelia.

"Bella" Emmett started to stay but Bella held her hand up.

"Don't Em; I need to deal with them. Why don't you take the other kids outside? I think that's for the best" Bella stated sadly as she turned around and walked towards her office.

_X_

Bella stared at her children with her head in her hands, they both sat across from her fiddling with their fingers. Bella didn't know where to start or what to say, she knew what they were doing but never before had they gone so far.  
It was an understatement to say that Bella was angry because she was furious, they had done something life endangering and it had gone too far but she knew first she needed to address the issue with Emmett.

"You have both been giving Emmett a hard time" Bella stated and she watched as they immediately shook their head trying to deny the fact.

"No we haven't" Amelia stated and Bella sighed.

"You have, don't try to deny it because I've had enough. I love you both very much, can't you see that? But I need something more in my life, I need someone to love me – I need to be loved by someone other than my children. I have the chance and you're going to ruin it" Bella said softly and Nicholas scoffed.

"He's just like all the others, they were all after your money – why is he different?" Nicholas asked and Bella sighed, she could hear in his voice how angry he was.  
She didn't want him to be angry; she wanted him to like Emmett for who he was.

"Not true, Emmett didn't even know that I had money until I told him. He's not like the others" Bella stated and she saw the way Amelia blushed as she heard that he hadn't known.

"How could he not have? We are on magazine covers" Nicholas said and Bella glanced at him.

"You will need to ask him to tell you his story, but as of right now you are both grounded" Bella said and she watched as their eyes widened.

Never before had Bella grounded them, all the pranks they had pulled over time – all the dates they had ruined, all the things she had had to replace because they broke them but never once had she grounded them.

"You put your lives in danger because you don't like the guy I am dating" Bella said as she stood up and walked around the desk to face them properly. "I am talking to you like mature adults because that was what I thought you were, you've proven me wrong today. I want you to speak to Emmett, I want you to hear what he has to say because once you have you'll understand how wrong you were. Until I decide you will both be grounded, maybe when you can show me that you can be mature we will revisit the topic. I am so disappointed in you both, I trusted you and you betrayed my trust" Bella said as she turned around and walked out of the office.

She could hear the soft sobs of her daughter, she might not have yelled – or spoken to much about what they had done but she knew what she had said had cut them deep.  
Bella knew her children were well aware of how disappointed she was in them.

"Emmett?" Bella called as she stepped outside, he turned to face her as he cuddled Ruthie close to him.

"Mommy!" Maddie shouted as she saw her mother.

"Hey baby, I just need to speak to Emmett for one moment then we can go get ice-cream" Bella told her youngest daughter as she turned back to Emmett. "If it isn't too much trouble would you share your story with Amelia and Nicholas? They need to hear it or they'll never accept what I want us to be"

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Nicholas?  
Emmett?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten;_

Emmett Cullen leaned against Bella's oak wooden desk, Amelia and Nicholas sitting in the black chairs before him. The young girls' eyes were soaked with tears from the conversation with her mother; Nick's arms were crossed with an angry expression gracing his features as he stared at Emmett.  
He could understand in a way why they were angry, if it was his mother then he had to admit he would be wary as well but he knew the kids had to understand he was no threat to them. He wanted them to understand that he loved their mother even after the short time they had spent together.

They were angry because every male that had ever come into their lives was after their mother's money and left when they weren't getting what they wanted, they were scared he was just like them but it didn't excuse their behaviour. Emmett wanted to make them understand that he wouldn't be going anywhere and why he didn't care if their mother was rich or poor.

"I want to tell you about myself" Emmett finally said breaking the deafening silence, he saw them tense a little as they looked up at him – he could see the curious expression on Nicholas's face but Amelia's was one of indifference. "First I want you to know I care about your mother, it doesn't matter if she has money – I would still care, still love even if she was poor, understand?" Emmett asked and Nicholas nodded slightly.

"Yea" Nick muttered but Am huffed.

"When I was eighteen I got custody of my siblings when my parents died" Emmett started but Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"They call you dad" Amelia accused and Emmett nodded.

"They do, they were only young. Edward was three, the twins two and Alice one – I am the only parent they have ever known"

"What about Parker and Ruthie's mom?" Nick asked and Emmett ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"Parkers mom died when she was giving birth and Ruthie's mom left us" Emmett told them and he watched for their reactions, the way Amelia looked away so she didn't meet his eyes and how Nicholas suddenly found his shoes rather interesting. "You have to know what I didn't know your mother had money, I am poor – very poor. I live in a small house with my six children and my Aunt and Uncle, my Uncle is the only one that works and I can't provide my children with a quarter of what you have in this house"

"Poor?" Amelia questioned as she glanced up at Emmett, tears brimming in her eyes and Emmett nodded.

"We used to have money but when Ruthie's mother left us I had to give it all to her so I could keep Ruthie" Emmett told them and Amelia shook her head.

"She's a bitch" Amelia muttered and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"No swearing Amelia" Emmett warned the young girl causing her to frown but nod. "I understand you both have reservations about me seeing your mother, and if it is really going to upset you and maybe it would be better if I left. But I want you to know that she is really important to me and I think I might be falling in love, I want to take care of you all – not just your mother but you need to be comfortable with that"

"You are going to leave?" Nick asked nervously as he looked at him and Emmett frowned.

"Isn't that what you want?" Emmett asked was he looked them both in the eye. "You have spent the last two days trying to get rid of me and now you want me to stay?"

"Yes!" Amelia said immediately as she stood from her chair. "I don't like you because I don't trust you, but you're showing me I shouldn't trust you because you're going to leave" Amelia shouted as she hurried out of the office slamming the door behind her.

Emmett frowned at the girl's sudden outburst as he turned to Nicholas in hopes of an explanation. "What just happened?"

"If you leave you'll be like every other guy before, we did those things because it's easier for us to drive you away then for you to leave willingly. If you want us to get along then you need to prove yourself to us" Nicholas told him as he stood up. "I'm sorry you got the worst from us but you don't know what we've been through or experienced, we hardly see mom and when we do its more gifts to buy us off. You kids have love, they have you" Nick said with a shrug as he turned around and walked out the door.

Emmett leaned heavily on the desk as he let the sigh escape from his lips, he understood a little more about them now but he needed to know what they had been through so he could make them see he wasn't like any of the guys in her past, he was different. Emmett wanted them to know that he was sticking around whether they wanted him to or not.

_X_

Emmett stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Bella as she wiped the ice-cream off Ruthie's nose, his little girl giggling loudly as she looked up at Bella.  
He hadn't seen his daughter smile so brightly in such a long time, he wanted to see the smile more often but he could tell if he broke up with Bella that it would vanish and the sadness would replace the happiness.

"Dad! Come have some ice-cream" Alice called – Emmett glanced over and saw her scooping a huge spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Take it easy Ali, you've got plenty of energy without adding more" Emmett informed her but Alice just giggled. "Hey baby" Emmett whispered as he wrapped his arms around Bella smiled as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, Emmett smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ewww Dad!" Jasper groaned and Emmett smirked as he pulled back from Bella.

"Shut it kid" Emmett teased as he glanced down. "I missed you babe"

"I missed you too Em, I have something important to tell you about"

__X__

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Amelia?  
Nicholas?  
Emmett?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_. _

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven;_

Emmett Cullen couldn't believe it had taken Bella less than a day to get his Aunt and Uncle organised for Italy and they were currently up in the sky flying over the ocean.  
Esme had still been a little reluctant to leave even after Bella had organised everything but Emmett assured her he would look after everything.

Emmett though couldn't believe how amazing Bella had been about the whole situation, he wasn't proud to say he was going to have to ask for a little more. He needed a place to stay; he knew he wasn't going to be able to pay bills when he didn't have a job.

Emmett had become a little bit antsy as he didn't want to feel like he was overwhelming Bella but he really had no other way for it to work.  
He wanted Bella to know he would be thankful but that he no other choice.

"Dad?"  
Emmett glanced over to see Alice standing in the doorway of his bedroom – her hands twisting nervously. Alice had only been one when their parents died; he was the only father she had ever known.

"Yeah Ali?" Emmett asked as he sat up slowly – patting the space on the end of the bed as he saw Alice shifting uncomfortably.

"Dad – what are we gonna do if Miss Bella says no?" Alice asked quietly and Emmett sighed – this wasn't the Alice he watched as a little kid – the little girl she used to be had disappeared leaving a quiet girl in her place.

"Then we will figure something else out Ali – we always do. After school today we will all go over to Bella's and see if we can figure something out" Emmett said as he embraced Alice – she immediately dropped her head to his shoulder and hugged him tightly letting a few tears fall.  
She already was having a tough time – Emmett didn't want it to be any tougher.

_X_

Alice Cullen entered the Forks school grounds with a pout pursed on her pale lips as she grabbed onto Jaspers hand with unnecessary force. Alice didn't particularly like school – in fact she would go as far as to say she hated it.  
She hated the constant bulling she copped – not only from the students but teachers as well, teachers who didn't think she was worth an education as she would go nowhere in life.

It bothered Alice to know they didn't think she was worthy because she had set career goals for herself. Alice wanted to go to college and learn about fashion, her dream was to become a fashion designer – after all she spent hours staring at designer clothes in shop windows wanting to be able to afford something like that – wanting to be able to wear it, to feel the fabric against her skin.  
Alice knew she would not be able to go to college, she couldn't afford it, but that didn't stop her from dreaming – from wanting.

Friends – they were something Alice had lots of before the event happened. After they became poor she realised how many of those people had only liked her for the money and now she only had the support of Jasper, Rosalie and Edward at school, they were her best friends – her only friends.

"Hey freak – I heard your dads found someone to weasel his way in with, trying to steal someone else's hard earned money – pathetic" Jessica Stanley sneered at Alice as she walked by – Lauren whacked her hand down top of the tattered textbooks Alice was carrying causing them to tumble to the floor.  
But Alice forced her tears back as she knelt down to the ground Jasper and Rosalie by her side – it wouldn't be forever – she only had six more years and that would be it no more school, no more Jessica or Lauren, just family.

_X_

Hearing the words _'We need to talk'_ leave Emmett's mouth made Bella's heart race and her skin begin to crawl.  
There were simply no words to describe how much Emmett meant to her – in the short time they had known each other she had trusted him with far more information of her life than anyone else before him.  
Dating was not something Bella took lightly – love was not something Bella took lightly – but she knew her feelings for Emmett were growing stronger everyday and there were no words to describe how much hearing his voice or seeing him meant to her.

Bella wasn't afraid to admit she had never been in love before – not even with Madelyn's father, though there was a time she thought she could have learned to love him.  
Not anymore thou – Bella wanted someone to deserve her love, to want it, to embrace it – she thought that person was Emmett.

So the thought of him wanting to _'talk'_ made Bella nervous – regardless of what had happened to Emmett in the past or the life he lived now Bella wanted him – she wanted him and nobody else.

"Madelyn Sky – stop being a brat!" Amelia shouted as she stomped into the kitchen – Maddie trailing not too far behind her with a grimace across her features.  
Bella couldn't help but sigh as she glanced up from the table to see her daughters – she knew something must have happened for them to be fighting – well them fighting wasn't uncommon but Maddie being angry was. Maddie was usually the peace keeper between her siblings; well that was when she wasn't working with one of them to make the other miserable.

"You're just being a bitch Amelia" Maddie shouted as she swung her purple backpack at Amelia hitting her straight in the middle of her back.  
Amelia turned around and Bella could have sworn her daughters face was red.

"You're the bitch" Amelia said as she stomped over to her younger sister ripping the backpack from her hands and throwing it on the floor.

"Hey now, what is going on?" Bella asked – quickly interrupting before Amelia could hit Madelyn.

"It's not fair mummy – Amelia gets to model in the fashion show this weekend" Maddie whined the adorable pout gracing her lips and Bella frowned though she couldn't help the giggle that was rising in the back of her throat.  
Her children fought over such silly things – when asking would get them much further.

"Darling if you had asked me what was happening I would have told you that both of you could model" Bella said and Maddie immediately brightened in the facial expression but Amelia glared.

"Since when? Modelling is my thing" Amelia shouted and Bella sighed as she ran a hand threw her dark brown hair.

"Amelia there are more than enough clothes to go around – you know there are clothes designed for different age groups, you will be wearing the twelve year old group so I think we could allow Maddie the eight year old group. There is no need to argue over it girls" Bella said calmly and she noticed the way Maddie fidgeted with the bottom of her purple hoddie.

"Sorry mama" Maddie said innocently and Bella just smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Don't worry about it baby – now I'm sure you both have loads of homework so upstairs" Bella said and Amelia rolled her eyes as she scooped Maddie's backpack up and passed it to her.

"Thanks Am" Maddie said and Amelia just smiled slightly as she followed her younger sister from the kitchen – Bella though new while that was fight one down there would be at least nine more before the night was over.  
She knew her children loved each other but they also loved to bicker and fight – sometimes it just drove Bella insane.

"Mum?"  
Bella glanced up at the sound of Nicholas's voice to see him standing in the doorway tilting his head slightly.

"Yes sweetheart?" Bella asked and Nick smiled slightly at the nickname – Bella new something had happened as her son seemed to be changing, more open to communicating with her.

"Mr Emmett is here – I sent them all into the living room" Nick said and Bella nodded slightly as she drew in a deep breath.  
Between work, children, working at the primary school and Emmett – Bella was starting to become slightly stressed, she didn't know why but she was.  
"You alright mum?" Nick asked a concern look crossing his features but Bella just nodded.

"Fine darling – go on upstairs and do your homework, please make sure your sisters refrain from killing each other" Bella said with a slight smile and Nick chuckled.

"Sure thing" Nick said as he turned around and left the kitchen – leaving Bella to listen to his footsteps as he stomped up the stairs making sure his presence was known.

Walking into the living room – Bella glanced over to the couch on the far wall to see Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie sitting quietly – Alice was basically sitting on top of Jasper and her head was tucked into his neck, she looked as tho she'd been crying.  
Ruthie was sitting with Parker at Emmett's feet they were playing nots and crosses on a piece of paper and by the look of Parkers grin he was winning.  
Emmett though sat in the arm chair looking absolutely nervous and it made Bella almost back out of the room but she had to remind herself that this was Emmett and she wanted him to stay so she needed to hear him out.

"Hi guys" Bella said softly and she noticed the way everyone's heads snapped up and Ruthie and Parker immediately jumped up from there spot on the floor.  
Jumping onto her they tackled Bella in a hug – holding onto her tightly.

"Hi Miss Bella" They shouted in unison and Bella couldn't help but smile at their adorable cuteness.

"Hello Parker, Ruthie – how are you both?" Bella asked kindly as she patted their heads before laying soft kisses to their cheeks. "Did you have a good day at school Parker?"

"Miss Bella – my day was amazing, I stayed home with daddy" Ruthie said enthusiastically before Parker could even get a word in – Bella just smiled at her kindly and nodded.

"That's fantastic Ruthie" Bella said as she turned to Parker who glanced at her with wide eyes and she could see faint tears in them.

"You didn't come today Miss Bella" Parker said and Bella could hear the sadness seeping into his voice and she immediately felt guilty – she had taken the day off to arrange and organise what she wanted for the fashion show in Settle after all it was for her fashion lines but she didn't realise how upset Parker would become.

"Oh sweetheart, I was working from home – I am so sorry" Bella said as she knelt down and engulfed Parker in a big hug. "I promise I will be there tomorrow baby" Bella promised and Parker nodded as he gripped onto her tightly. Bella turned to the teenagers that sat on the couch huddled together. "Hi guys – Alice are you okay darling?" Bella asked softly as she let Parker go motioning for him to go play with Ruthie who was sitting on the floor.  
Alice glanced up and Bella could see the faint tears in the twelve year olds eyes.

"I'm okay Miss Bella" Alice said weakly and Bella noticed the lie straight away as she moved forward to the couch and crouched down in front of it – looking up into Alice's eyes as she clung to Jasper.

"Alice darling – you can tell me, what happened?" Bella asked but Alice just turned her face into Jaspers shoulder and continued to cry as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Alice is bullied at school Miss Bella – we all are, but she cops it harder than us" Rosalie said and Edward squeezed Rosalie's shoulder offering support.

"Oh children" Bella said softly as she put a hand gently on Alice's knee. "I had no idea darling" Bella said as she saw Alice peak at her through her eyelashes – she was small for her age and could easily pass for ten instead of twelve.

"It's okay Miss Bella you didn't know" Alice sniffled and Bella smiled softly.

"No darling, it's not okay – those children have no right to bully you" Bella said sadly as she swept a bit of hair out of Alice's eyes. "Maybe we could talk after this? You, Rosalie and I?" Bella asked and Alice smiled softly seeming to cheer up a little.

"Yes please" Alice said and Bella smiled as she turned to Rose who nodded weakly.

"Good" Bella said as she stood up and looked at Emmett who was sitting in the arm chair watching his children – he still looked rather nervous and it made Bella wonder what she was about to hear from him. "Hi baby" Bella said as she looked at Emmett trying not to let her gaze waver from his eyes.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Emmett asked as he stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms tightly around Bella – pulling her into his body.

"I'm okay, you?" Bella asked and she felt Emmett tense slightly as he dropped a kiss to the side of her head.

"I am unsure Bella – I need to talk to you about something" Emmett said and he pulled back from her and Bella nodded slightly.

"Sure Em – Parker why don't take Ruthie to Nick's room? Ask him for some paper for to draw" Bella said softy and Parker glanced up with a confused look.

"Okay Miss Bella" Parker said as he climbed off the floor holding his hand out to Ruthie who took it eagerly.

"Can I go see Amelia?" Ruthie asked and Bella smiled softly.

"Of course darling" Bella said as she watched the two younger Cullen's left the room.

"Bella if it's alright with you I'll have my older kids stay for this" Emmett said and Bella smiled softly at how he included them all as his children but none the less she nodded and sat down on the small two seater couch patting the space next to her for him – Emmett smiled as he took it.

"So what is on your mind?" Bella asked and Emmett smiled as a blush crept over his cheeks and for some reason Bella could see he was slightly embarrassed.

"Bella I know this might be a little too much to ask of you but since my Aunt and Uncle have gone to Italy to complete the job for you it means they aren't living at home – I don't have a job and I am unable to support everyone and keep the household running with bills and such" Emmett said as the blush crept a little deeper – Bella smiled softly as she took his hand and urged him to continue. "I was wondering if it would be too much for us to move in here until my Aunt and Uncle return" Emmett said and Bella sighed quickly in relief causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh thank god – I thought you were here to break up with me. Moving in? No problem at all Emmett, please whenever you need something don't hesitate to ask" Bella said with sincerity as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You had me scared" Bella admitted and Emmett kissed her cheek softly.

"Bella baby, why would I break up with you? You're the first girl who has seen me for more than an appearance – your one of a kind Bella and I think I might be falling in love with you" Emmett admitted softly and Bella grinned.

"Oh Emmett you are so much more to me – I think I am in love with you" Bella said as she leaned in and kissed Emmett on the lips passionately – Emmett kissed back hard as he pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"It's okay to move in?" Edward suddenly asked and Bella pulled back from Emmett and giggled.

"It's fine" Bella said with a smile.

"We won't be a problem" Jasper assured softly and Bella waved her hand, they didn't seem like they would cause any trouble.

"And you Cullen – how do you feel about sharing a bedroom?" Bella said with a seductive grin as she bit her bottom lip lightly but Emmett just smiled brightly causing his dimples to come out.

"That's fine Bella – I can't thank-you enough for this" Emmett said as he leaned down and pecked her lips softly but Bella reached up gripping his face with both her hands and pulled him closer to her making him deepen the kiss.

_X_

Bella Swan walked into her bedroom to see Rosalie and Alice already sitting on the window seat waiting for her.  
She'd sent them up a little while ago so she could come up and speak to them not only about the bullying but other things in their lives as well – Bella wanted to get to know them strongly as they were apart of Emmett and she loved Emmett.

"Hi girls" Bella said as she walked into the room closing the door softly behind her. "Come sit up here" Bella said as she flopped down onto her bed letting her satin doona cover wrinkle beneath her.  
Bella waited patiently as Rosalie and Alice made their way over to the bed slowly – crawling up Rosalie leant against one of the white bed posts and Alice gripped her hand tightly.  
"Alice I want you to be able to talk to me – you know since your Aunt is in Italy I want you to know I am going to be here for you" Bella said kindly and Alice smiled weakly.

"My Aunt doesn't know much about it, they know I get bullied – Rosalie, Edward and Jasper do as well, but they don't know the extent it goes to" Alice said softly and Bella nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell Emmett, Alice?" Bella questioned but Alice just shrugged.

"He have enough to worry about – if he found out about everything it would make him think he is a bad dad" Alice said as she gripped Rose's hand tighter – Rosalie could tell Alice was trying to push back the many tears that threatened to spill.

"Tell me this Alice, what do they bully you about?" Bella asked her tone was soft and she saw Alice relax a little.

"Just things like being poor, how I will never amount to anything because I can't afford college, how dad is only with you for your money, how I'm small, because of the clothes I wear, because I'm me" Alice said as she let a few tears slid down her cheeks – they were silent tears and Bella immediately moved forward brushing the tears from Alice's cheeks.

"You listen to me Alice Cullen, they are wrong. You're a great kid Alice and you will go somewhere in life – you go where you make it, you have to be the one to take control of a situation and turn around. Being you Alice is what makes you so likeable – so fun and bubbly and so caring, don't you listen to a word they say" Bella said as she looked towards Rose who had kept her head down – her blonde hair falling over her shoulders hiding her face.  
"Rosalie – you are a beautiful young lady, you know you're going to make it somewhere and I am so proud of you for standing by Alice's side" Bella said as she reached up and brushed the blonde hair back over Rose's shoulder.  
"Both you girls are going to make it in the world – I promise you" Bella said as her bedroom door swung open and Amelia walked into the bedroom – Bella's work cell phone in hand.

"It's Angie – you never got back to her about seating arrangements" Amelia said with a shrug as she tossed the phone at Bella who caught it.  
Amelia glanced at Alice and Rosalie before glaring and turning out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about her" Bella said before glancing at her phone quickly pulling it up to her ear. "I'll call you back" Bella said before she closed the phone.

"You can take the call Miss Bella – we can talk after" Alice said as she made a move to get off the bed but Bella put her hand on Alice's arm stopping her.

"Alice I can call her back after – but right now I want to talk to you now" Bella said with a slight smile as she put the phone down on her bedside table. "Now why don't you tell me what you both want to do when you get older" Bella said kindly and Alice glanced up with a small smile.

"I've always wanted to go to college and study fashion – then I want to design clothes" Alice said and for the first time that night Bella saw a genuine smile.

"I always wanted to be a model but I don't think so anymore" Rosalie said and Bella frowned as she reached forward brushing her hand over Rosalie's cheek.

"Why not sweetheart? You're very beautiful" Bella said and Rosalie blushed slightly.

"Thank-you" Rosalie said and Bella turned to Alice and sighed.  
It wasn't fair that these girls – that any of the Cullen's had to live like this but to be honest she didn't want to give them so much that she seemed over powering but she did want to be able to help give them a life.  
But she didn't want to only give Alice and Rosalie a life she wanted to give them all one – especially Emmett and his children.

"Well you know girls – I have this fashion show coming up, to show off my new Amelia and Madelyn collection and my Isabella Marie line, would you like to come with us?" Bella asked kindly – Alice and Rosalie glanced up in shock and could only manage to nod their heads slowly.

"Really Miss Bella? You don't have to take us" Rosalie said and Bella just giggled slightly as she patted their hands.

"No problem at all – I would love to have you there, call it a girl's day – we will take Ruthie as well, my girls will be there. Nicholas will be thankful he gets out of it" Bella said with a laugh as she turned to them. "You'll love it and I want to do this for you – now you girls probably have homework – there's a library down the hall to your left – call Jasper and Edward take them with you and explain things" Bella said as she leaned over and hugged them both.

"Thank-you Miss Bella" Rosalie and Alice said in unison as they leaned forward and tackled her in hug – Bella just giggled as she hugged them back tightly.

"You're welcome – now off you go" Bella said as she shooed them out of the room with a big smile – she could tell they were grinning brightly.

_X_

When Bella walked into her room later that night seeing Emmett sitting up in the bed leaning against the headboard made her smile.  
He was there – he didn't want to break up with her – he loved her – he was staying – forever? She hoped. He was now her everything.

Approaching the bed Bella glanced at him with a slight smile as she crawled up next to him – Emmett didn't waste any time wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest holding her close.

"Thank-you" Emmett whispered and Bella smiled as she kissed his bare chest lightly – feeling his finger tips running threw her hair.

"I love you – I want you to stay here" Bella said – the words _'I love you' _slipping from her mouth in the moment before she realised and she felt Emmett press his lips to her head in a smile.

"I love you too Bella – but I mean it when I say thank-you" Emmett said as he tilted her chin up with his finger tips and leaned down to peck her lips lightly.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think; _

_Moving in?  
Amelia?  
Rosalie?  
Emmett?  
Alice?_

_What would you like to see? _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Please they make me happy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve;_

Isabella Swan loved having Emmett and his family living in house; it brought a certain feeling out like suddenly you could feel the love in the air.  
It wasn't to say that Nicholas, Amelia and Madelyn didn't have their doubts, didn't have their screaming matches but they were becoming more open to the idea of having more children around.

As Bella had promised she couldn't wait to take the girls out for the day – she had it planned right down to the last little detail.  
It would give Rosalie and Alice a chance to see what the fashion industry was like and decide for themselves if they were set on a career for their lives, but they were still young and had plenty of time to decide.  
It would give Ruthie a moment to spend time with a female adult figure – someone other than a family member.

Truth be told Bella loved spending time with Amelia and Madelyn – they were her daughters and they shared many of the same interests.  
But when attending the fashion shows Amelia always chose to model them and now Madelyn was following in her sisters' footsteps – that just meant that Bella would have no one to sit with.  
Bringing Rosalie, Alice and Ruthie meant that she would have someone to talk with throughout the fashion show with – two girls that would give her feedback.

Walking down the hallway upstairs towards the back of the house Bella couldn't help but beam at the thought of spending time with the girls and while she was doing that Emmett would be spending time with the boys.

Bella paused outside of Rosalie's door just as Amelia and Madelyn appeared at her side already dressed and for once smiling.

Amelia stood on her right side wearing white leggings with grey boots that went to her knees – she wore a grey singlet and grey double breasted buttoned coat that went to the mid of her thighs – she had on white gloves, a grey scarf and grey beanie that sat on her head – her chocolate brown wavy hair flowing down the middle of her back under the beanie.

Maddie stood on Bella's left side wearing deep pink thick leggings and a black dress with thin straps – on top of that she wore a double breasted buttoned black coat like Amelia's that covered her dress that went to her knees – she wore deep pink gloves, scarf and a deep pink beanie which fitted her head perfectly and allowed her dark chocolate brown hair to come out of the right side and flow down her chest in a braid – she wore ankle designer black boots.

"Aren't you two looking gorgeous" Bella said as she glanced down at her two daughters only to have them smile back at her.

"Well we are your daughters" Amelia said as she motioned to Bella's clothes.

Bella was wearing a black dress that clung to her body in every way possible showing off her curves and perfect figure, it fell to just before her knees – she had a pure white double breasted coat on much like the girls that fell to below her knees – she had on white high heels; tall deathly traps she would never allow her daughters to wear – she had on a pair of white gloves and a white scarf and her chocolate brown hair was flowing down her back in curls.

"That you are – come on let's get these girls and then we can go" Bella said as she motioned for Madelyn to knock on the door – immediately being granted access.

When entering the room the first thing Bella noticed was all three girls were standing in the middle of the room with their mouths gaping open as they stared into the mirror Bella had set up for them.  
She'd given them clothes to wear for the day and they were absolutely stunned by the beauty off them.

"Miss Bella – thank-you for the clothes" Alice said shyly as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist tightly – Bella just giggled as she hugged her back and laid a kiss to her head.

"You're a beauty – now let me have a look" Bella said as she pulled Alice back and had a look at the young girl.

Alice was wearing thick black leggings with white ugg boots that came to her knees – she was wearing a pair of white woollen warm shorts over the legging that came to the mid of her thighs – on top she wore a black long sleeved skivvy with a white woollen vest over the top to match her shorts and ugg boots – Ali also had a white scarf and white gloves on – her brown hair was spiked as usual.

"Yes definitely a beauty" Bella said as she tapped Alice's on the nose only to have Ruthie stomp her foot.

"What about me?" Ruthie asked with a pout and Amelia giggled as she picked up the little girl in a hug – it was clear to Bella that Amelia had found a soft spot for the young girl.

"You are definitely beautiful" Amelia said as Ruthie giggled with glee from Amelia's arms.

"Let me look at you" Bella said with a smile as Am placed Ruthie back on the floor.

Ruthie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black ugg boots with black long sleeved skivvy and dark blue thick cardigan that went down to the mid of her thighs – she was wearing dark blue gloves and a dark blue scarf – her dirty blond hair was pulled into two plaits on either side of her head.

"Perfect little lady bug" Bella said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Ruthie on the forehead.

"Thanks Miss Bella" Ruthie said with a smile as she leaned over and cuddled into Amelia – Am smiled as she reached for Maddie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Now Rose" Bella said as she turned to Rosalie, she was standing nervously by the mirror as she turned to look at her – Bella just smile brightly. "You look beautiful" Bella said breathlessly as she scanned her eyes over the outfit.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of cream coloured leggings with a pair of white ugg boots – she had on a white long sleeved skivvy top with a cream sleeve less cardigan which was buttoned up with two pockets – with a of white gloves and a white scarf – Rosalie's long golden blonde hair flowed down her back completing the outfit.

"You are absolutely beautiful; come on let's get going" Bella said as she grabbed a hold of Maddie's hand gently and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Are these clothes from your fashion lines Miss Bella?" Alice asked and Bella glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes – we don't really wear any other clothes in this household" Bella said with a laugh.

^..^

Emmett drove Bella's black SUV towards the mountains further down the dirt track that was hidden deeper in the forest behind Bella's house.  
He actually felt thankful that Bella was taking the time to take the girls out giving him a chance to bond with the guys and spend some time with them.

Nicholas – he felt like this would be good to spend some time with the kid and give him some real male bonding which he seemed to have missed out on threw his childhood.

Parker – it would finally give him a chance to spend some time with his dad alone without the girls being around and demanding the attention.

Edward and Jasper – it would give Emmett a chance to speak about things that were happening with them and see if they needed to get anything off their chest – it was unusual the boys would ever speak of their feelings but Emmett felt like he needed to give them the chance.

Hiking had been a big part of their lives lately because they didn't have money to do the expensive things – Emmett wanted to share this part of his life with Nick and hopefully get him to open up just a little more.

Glancing to the right of him Edward sat still leaning on the window of the car watching as the trees passed by – Emmett couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Edward was smart – he was utterly a smart kid.

"You alright Edward?" Emmett asked and Edward glanced out the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine" Edward said but his voice was quiet. Edward was a quiet child but the way he spoke made Emmett raise an eyebrow in concern.

"You sure? You don't look it" Emmett said and Edward turned towards his older brother, his father figure – the man who had always been there for him. He wanted to make a comment and say what he was really thinking but that just wasn't him, how could he voice his concerns if he was unable to get the thoughts right in his own head.

"Just thinking, nothing in particular" Edward murmured and Emmett frowned.

"Talk to me buddy" Emmett said softly he was concerned that there was something deeper wrong. Edward at been three when their parents died. Having witnessed something so horrible at such a young age made Edward more reserved them most teenagers.

"I don't want to talk" Edwards muttered as he turned back to stare out the window but Parker rose his hand in the air.

"Me talk! I want to" Parker shouted and Emmett chuckled; his son was enthusiastic in just about everything he did.

"What is it buddy?" Emmett asked and Parker looked at Nicholas who had his head leaned back against the leather head rest, his sunglasses cover his eyes and blackberry in hand.

"Nick, why's your mommy got so much money?" Parker against innocently and Emmett glanced back at his son.

"Parker, you can't ask questions like that" Emmett told him but Parker frowned – Emmett knew how curious his son was but he didn't want to make Nicholas feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay" Nick said as he turned to glance at Parker. "What do you want to know?"

"Why does your mommy have lots of money?" Parker asked again and as he looked at Nick's phone; his daddy didn't have a phone and neither did his brothers or sisters.

"Uh – it's because she has worked really hard" Nicholas said and Parker frowned; he didn't understand what she did and Nick soon realised that. "My mom owns a lot of businesses, that's where your sisters went today – they went to watch my mom work" Nick explained and Parker nodded.

"Is your mommy gonna make us go away cause she has lots of money and we gots none?" Parker asked innocently and Nick pulled a face.

"No, no – she wouldn't do that Parks. My mom loves you, she loves you a lot"

"Promise?"

"I promise you" Nick said and Parker grinned.

"My dad loves you" Parker told him but it could be seen in Nick's eyes that he didn't believe the little boy.

"I do Nick" Emmett said quietly from the front seat.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think_

_What would you like to see in the next chapter?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review.  
Apologies for taking so long._

_._

_._

_Chapter Thirteen:_

Bella felt Ruthie's grip on her neck tighten as she buried her face into Bella's shoulder deeper, the little girl gripped on for life and her older sister wasn't far behind. Alice reached for Bella's hand and held on with force as they took in in the scene around them. The reporters and fans stood behind the barriers that confided them to an area the yelling of questions and screaming of fans was confronting. Bella couldn't reveal to the world how nice it was to be able to hide away in a small town, to be able to keep the paparazzi off her doorstep.

Amelia and Madelyn stepped forward as they tried to release some of the pressure on Emmett's children. They cuddled together with Amelia standing behind Maddie, her arms wrapped around her sister as they smiled for the cameras.

Bella couldn't help but be proud of her daughters, they had learnt to adapt to the camera, bright lights and thousands of people. Security came to guide them towards the building, Bella knew she would have to stop along the way, but she also knew Emmett's daughters didn't like the exposure feeling.

"Isabella, have you adopted?"

"Are the children from a marriage?"

"Is it true the youngest is sick?"

Bella felt Ruthie's heavy breathing on her neck and Alice's grip cutting of her blood supply. Bella pulled the twelve year old closer as she looked at Rosalie.

"Listen girls, listen. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you" Bella told them and Ruthie lifted her head slightly.

"You promise?" Ruthie asked innocently as she jutted her bottom lip out.

"I promise" Bella vowed and Ruthie smiled.

"Thank-you Miss Bella" Alice said and Bella rubbed her back softly before looking at the crowd, Bella knew she had to sign some autographs or it would maintain bad publicity.

"Mom?" Amelia questioned as she smiled and waved at a little girl.

"You know Am"

Amelia did know, she had been doing this since she could remember but before the age of ten she had always been rushed inside. She had been kept away from prying eyes.  
It had changed since then, the choice was given. Public or hidden?

"I'll take them inside" Am offered and Bella looked concerned. "We'll have Sam and Jared with us" Amelia told her as she referred to her and Madelyn's security.

"Okay, but be careful" Bella warned her as she put Ruthie on the ground, firmly detaching her arms. "You must go inside with Amelia, Am will take care of you and I'll come after" Bella told them and Alice shook her head.

"I don't want to leave you" Alice basically whined and Bella smiled.

"You have to, I'll follow soon"

Madelyn came across and took Alice and Rosalie's hands. "Come on, you have to meet Angie" Maddie told them as she pulled them towards the door with Amelia and Ruthie following.

Bella sighed as she turned to face the crowd, a camera immediately shoved in her face.

"Is it true you've relocated?"

"Why do you want to be hidden?"

"Are your children ill?

"Have you married?"

Bella shook her head at their questions; they always asked silly questions without knowing any facts.

"Bella! Bella!"

Bella turned around and saw a ten year old bouncing up and down behind the barrier, calling her name. Bella smiled, she didn't mind that. Bella loved her fans; they came from all around the world to her fashion shows.

-X-

Bella stepped into her daughter's private dressing room to see Rose and Alice sitting on the cream leather couch with Ruthie in between them. Rosalie was looking over a program featuring the days' timetable while Alice watched Amelia and Madelyn picking out clothes. Bella smiled as she looked at them, the thought of one day having five daughters made her smile. They would be her angels, her world.

As she stared at the scene before her she thought of her earlier decision. Having Rosalie and Alice participate in the fashion show had crossed her mind but she wanted them to gain confidence in themselves first and she knew a talk with Amelia would also have to come. Bella knew her daughter would be jealous but only time would tell what would come of it.

"Mommy"

Bella smiled as Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey baby" Bella whispered as she kissed Madelyn's head.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella" Ruthie cheered as she leapt off the couch. "A lady brought us cookies, she brought them to me" Ruthie jumped around excitedly.

Bella smiled as she thought of Heidi, she was around to get the girls anything they desired. Amelia and Madelyn knew her, trusted her and it appeared Ruthie loved her. Bella determined it was because Ruthie didn't know what a personal assistant, maid or a butler was.

"Yes Heidi will bring you anything you want"

Ruthie's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Ice-cream" Ruthie cheered and Bella shook her head.

"Lunch first" Bella said firmly as a knock came from the door. "Yes Emily?" Bella questioned but her daughters interrupted.

"Hey Em!"

"Hello girls, looking lovely as usual" Emily told them as Maddie twirled around. "Ma'am, you are being telephoned from Paris" Emily paused as she looked at the children giving Bella a silent hint.

"I'll take it in my room" Bella told her as she glanced down at the Ruthie. "I'll be back in a moment girls, Am call Heidi for lunch" Bella told her eldest as she hurried out of the room locking eyes with Emily immediately.

"It's Mrs Cullen, I've asked them not to call Emmett as per your request" Emily informed her. "His names Dr Marchel"

"Thank-you Emily" Bella said softly as she picked up the phone, sucking in a deep breath as she did.

-X-

Dr Marchel held the phone to his ear as he stared down at his patient as well as her husband. Her pale skin, purple rings under her eyes and muscle weakness was enough to tell him something wasn't right, he knew something was wrong but there were no answers as to what as nothing showed up on the tests.

"Mr Marchel?"

"Miss Swan?" The doctor's voice was calm as he spoke; he hated to instil fear in the families of those he treated.

"Yes?"

"I was told to call you instead of a family member. There seems to be something medially wrong with Mrs Esme Cullen. The family should be informed in case of a turn leading to the worst. Her husband is by her side but please contact her nephew"

-X-

_Authors Note: Let me know what you would like to see in upcoming chapters, what pairs would you like to see more of? _


End file.
